never let me go
by M. April Bloom
Summary: Misaki and Takumi never thought that their life long friendship, would take such a sharp turn. when their lives are in control of others and they have no other option than to give into the situation, will their friendship survive? or will it transform into something new... read and review.*first time writer, so please bestow your support*
1. Prologue

disclaimer: don't own any of it... regretfully.

a/n: FIRST ATTEMPT. so please go easy on me. reviews are extremely appreciated as well as any form of criticism.

please enjoy

NEVER LET ME GO

PROLOGUE

"I thought the suggestion was not bad at all! What do you think suzuna?"

"I really can't say anything about this, I mean it's her li-"

"Yes!" Suzuna was cut mid sentence by her elder sister's reply, "I say a yes!" she completed her sentence, sounding not at all convincing, stood up and was about to leave.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked with a concerned brow-knit-face.

"Do I have to be?" Misaki questioned back andleft with her shoes stomping hard on the marbled floor.

When she left, Minako and Suzuna looked at each other and tried to decipher what Misaki could have meant by that reply.

"But giving in so easily, without a single fight or opposition to the idea. I am confused. Why is she being so… being so easy. Its so not her style."

"There was not a fight involved here Suzu, not in this matter, she is just tired! I know she is, but how did she agree to this so easily?" minako replied questioning herself.

"I think she really came over her aversion of powerful men!" Suzuna gave her own theory.

"It's not that! " Minako snapped, getting frustrated over her lack of understanding power.

"Whatever it is, she did agree for the marriage! Miraculously! We should tell about her reply to Mr. Walker as well! " Suzuna said trying to end the conversation.

"You are right! I'll call him immediately." She stood up to grab the phone and dial a familiar number.

A few rings later, the phone was picked by a household maid and handed over to the most powerful business tycoon in the whole country, Mr. Walker.

"Hello?" he said

"Hello! Mr. Walker, its Ayuzawa Minako."

"Oh! How are you Minako?"

"I'm very well, thank you. I just called to tell that my daughter Misaki had accepted the marriage proposal that you had put before us."

"Oh! That's great news! I'm very happy to hear that. "

"Yes! But Mr. Walker, I was wondering, have you actually asked Takumi about the thought of his marriage with Misaki?"

"Yes! Yes! Don't worry about that. I've told him a couple million times that he needs to get married. He recently told me that he'll get married and that too, to anyone I choose for him." He replied sounding very proud.

"Oh! I see.. so Takumi is just as uninterested in this marriage as Miaski is." She mumbled to herself.

"Sorry?!" on not being able to hear what she said.

"Oh! It's nothing. What I am thinking is, as they both are agreeing to an arranged marriage maybe we should send them both out on a date or something, so that they might discuss all the details themselves. We can at least let them do things accordingly." She gave in her own opinion.

"Oh! That's not at all a bad idea! I'll do something about it soon." He replied, sounding very childlike.

Apparently the families of soon-to-be-wed were a million times interested in the involvements of the to-be bride and groom, then they themselves.


	2. Chapter 1:Questions

disclaimer: don't own any of it... just the Takumi from my dreams.

a/n: I will try to update as soon as i can. and i** HIGHLY appreciate** the efforts people had put in to read and review my story. i am glad it interests people. **please review**. it makes me feel really good:)

ENJOY.

Chapter 1: questions

Misaki sat in her room alone. Her room was just like any other working woman's room. A nice inviting bed, a study table with shelves on the left of it, papers littered on the table on the table in one corner of the room and the other corner had a small sofa. Just beside the bed was a bookshelf which carried her most favorite books, and right now it was this bookshelf she was intently staring at, while lying on her bed.

She still could not understand why she said yes to being married to Usui. Usui out of all people on this earth? She let out a heavy sigh, when she still couldn't find the answer. 'I've already said yes, so there is no point in looking through pros and cons! Might as well give my thought train a break.' She thought.

Just then a light knock came on the door; she turned around pretending to be deep in sleep and did not look up to see who entered the room.

"Misakiiii!" came a loud boom of voice," wake up! How can _you_ be sleeping out of all? You are to wed soon!" of course Sakura was the most excited about the wedding.

"It's so funny…" commented Shizoku who had accompanied Sakura to meet Misaki," How all of seem to stay within our own circle even after being married and the only two people who were not married are now getting married to each other! This somewhat makes us all even more closely bounded. Now we all are quiet permanent!"

Misaki sat up flinching in the slightest to the word 'permanent'. But they wouldn't notice it. They couldn't.

"Yes that's so true! I did not even think about it!" Sakura said," I married Kuuga, Shizoku married Kanao, Suzuna is dating Shintani and Tora is married to Harumi." She completed," and now you and Takumi are marrying each other."

Well that was true, everyone staying within the group of the friends and married each other. It was just Tora who had married Harumi, who had not been with everyone since before but was a sweet girl and blended into the group quiet easily. His was too an arranged marriage.

Takumi, Tora, Kuuga, Kanao, and Shintani were all friends and Misaki, Sakura, Shizoku, and Suzuna were all Misaki and Takumi being the connecting link between the two gender specific groups. When they all bonded over the high school years, it turned out everyone had feelings for someone within the group, with an exception of Takumi and Misaki and of course Tora who was set to be engaged to Harumi since his teen years. His engagement was a confirmatory deal for a powerful business setup between two powerful business empires. But they were lucky. And they eventually fell in love.

"So, are you excited?"questioned Sakura

"No!" Misaki replied flatly.

"Ohkay! I get it…" Sakura soon caught up.

Now everything was clear, she was getting married for the sake of getting married!

"Why are you doing this?" Shizoku questioned

"Doing what?"

"Marrying someone you don't love!" Sakura said

"I'll never love anyone… but I have to get married, for the sake of my family and Suzuna's future happiness. She will not marry Shintani until and unless I get married. She had vowed that, god knows why? And mom, I can't make her stay with me anymore. She loves our old home and wants to go back. Of that I am pretty sure. But it's just because of me, that she left that house and it's because of me that she is keeping up pretenses to be in love with this city, I can't force her any further to stay with me. Once I get married and Suzuna gets married, she is all but free to go back to that pace if she wants. I can't let her give her happiness up, for my own contentment."

Sakura and Shizoku sighed.

"You cannot marry him for the sake of being married" one repeated.

"Of course I can."

"What if this marriage doesn't work, its arranged after all. That's old school."

"Arranged marriages are not old school, Tora too had one." Misaki spat back.

"Yes, but he knew he was supposed to marry her, for a long time. He had a mindset." Shizoku reasoned.

"Point. But his marriage worked, did it not!?" she replied.

"But will your work? Today arranged marriages are rare. Really rare."

"I don't need it to work." She mumbled and neither caught what she said.

"Me and Sakura both had love marriages!"

"So did mom! What happened to that marriage then?" she asked with acid dripping on the word marriage and continued," look, Usui needs to get married to carry on the family thing and I need to get married for mom and Suzuna, we both will have our reasons fulfilled and mission accomplished!" she completed.

"You don't marry to accomplish missions, Misaki!" came her mother's concerned voice and was cut mid sentence;

"Don't mom! Don't make me listen to your ever correct words. I know what I am doing and I don't regret it. I won't regret it. Hopefully. And afterall it's just not me getting into this marriage, Usui is too!" she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura questioned.

"No nothing. It's nothing. Now don't you have shopping to do for my wedding, Sakura?" Misaki threw her to the sharks, just to distract Sakura from the current topic, while her mother thought Misaki had always understood Takumi the best, and with a smile on her face she comforted her troubled mind thinking,' this marriage might just work out! But for that they both have a long road to trudge on!'

With this comforting thought in my, she stood up and was starting to leave because she saw Sakura was already filling notepad's pages with her 'things-to-buy' list.

"Oh! Before I forget. Misaki you have a date with Usui tomorrow. At the 'delights'. 7 pm I believe. Don't forget!" she said and left her daughter's room.

"What!?" misaki had her jaw dropping to the floor. She was already marrying the man, what's the point of a date?

"YAY!" Sakura squealed, "Your first date with your to-be-husband! Ain't that exciting Misaki!"

"Very exciting!" misaki replied trying to coat the words with as much sarcasm as she could, "I can't wait for it…" she sighed thinking of what else was there in her life's surprise box.


	3. Chapter 2: First date

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately, nothing other than the plot belongs to me.

**A/N**: I want to thank everyone who had taken out some time to read this story and especially to those who have reviewed back. You people have no idea how much I appreciate it and thanks to all the support you all showed.

_**ITALICS**_**: MOSTLY ARE THE THOUGHTS. UNTIL SPECIFIED OTHERWISE.**

**ENJOY :)**

Chapter 2: First Date

"You look stunning Misaki!" Sakura noted.

"Yeah! Yeah! You would say that."

"No, she is right sis, you do look pretty" Suzuna said, "Usui would fall in love with you."

Misaki's eyes widened at the compliment. She was still unsure on how complicated the matter was. It was as if she could still not grasp the delicacy of the situation, the fact that she was getting into marriage, and that too an arranged one!

"Huff!" she sighed, "I am getting late. I don't want to be late on my very first date with him." She tried her best to sound excited, but failed miserably.

"Oooh! Someone's eager to meet their intended." Sakura's sing-song was completely unaffected by Misaki's lackadaisical attitude.

She bounced down the stairs with ease, her heels giving her no discomfort as they did at a point of time. Her hair were loose, reaching down to her mid back, a small unnoticeable bobby-pin keeping her wavy hair off her face and her dress was an off-shoulder emerald green with black stilettos to compliment her attire. She indeed looked very pretty.

"I'm going mom!" she called and was about to leave.

Her mom came up to her, Suzuna trailing behind her, she hugged her daughter, whishing her 'all the best' to which a snort came as a reply. '_I am going to meet Usui, which I do almost all year long. Why are they all making it such big a deal?'_

Usui had his hair in a mess, as usual! He was still rummaging his brain for the answers he so badly needed.

'_Why is she marrying me?'_

'_Why did I have to let grandfather choose?'_

'_What next? What about our friendship? She is my childhood friend. I've seen her grow up and she had seen me.'_

'_How on this earth will we marry? And live together? Not as friends, but husband and wife!'_

He sighed, thinking over those questions again and again. But it was as if running around in circles and reaching nowhere. What has been done is done.

He made his way into the restaurant, one of the very few he liked. The memories of this place, all contained Misaki, and that had been one of the major factors, for him liking this place. It was unconscious on his part, but always there; whatever Misaki approved of or liked to a great extent had a way to make a special place in his heart.

For example, this restaurant. The ice cream parlor on the other side of town- the only one that had a combo of mint and berries with choco-chips, her favourite and gradually, his as well. The color green and its varying shades, his explanation for the fondness, 'it compliments my eyes well.'

"Good evening Mr. Usui, "the manager now knew them well after all these years.

"The usual table?" as if that was a question, their group had been occupying the far right end of the cozy place for a well over half-decade.

"Yes, the usual." Usui replied and was led to their table by the manager.

"Will anyone else be joining us?" the manager questioned as soon as Usui took his seat. He had never seen anyone dine alone before.

"Yes, just Ms Ayuzawa."

On hearing this, the manager had his eyebrows shot up; they were the only two people together-alone whom he had never attended. Everyone else, from their group had come in various pairs, but never them both, together, with no one to accompany them. But then again it was not his place to ask.

Takumi still was making a mess of his hair, when the manager came back with his date. He stood up, greeted her with a natural smile on his face, which was an involuntary reaction to her sight. _My wife-to-be! Yikes! Sounds weird, even in thoughts_.

"Hello Ayuzawa!"

"Usui!" her voice held her obvious nervousness, which did not go unnoticed by him.

After seating Misaki comfortably in the chair, manager went away calling for their waitress and the menu cards, as if they it, they had tasted each and every thing off the menu.

Usui let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He saw her all the time, then and now, throughout the year, but he couldn't remember when she had ever looked so beautiful?

A few seconds of silence caused a grave discomfort, which both wanted to ease out of!

_It's Usui! The person whom I had talked with about almost every discussable or more of debatable topic! Why the heck am I tongue tied now? _

"So…", Usui felt the need to break the tense air," you should start calling me by my first name I believe."

Misaki flinched a little, come to it she had been doing it a lot lately,but it should have been unnoticeable by others, but it was after all Usui sitting across er, the boy who gave names to each and every expression across Misaki's face.

"And you should call me by mine." She said trying to cover up her former flinch and slight astonishment.

"That I should…" usui was having a difficult time keeping up the conversation, which was extremely rare in their case, especially his, he looked forward to all their playful banters every time they saw each other, but now was not the time for those.

He continued," so can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Why are you marrying me?" Misaki's eyes widened like saucer, she knew the subject would be approached at some point of time through the night. But so soon and so abruptly and in such a manner, she had no idea!

"Pardon me!" Usui sensed the discomfort his statement created," that came out completely wrong!"

"I know what you are trying to say… ask."

"You do?"

"Of course, we're both in the same boat, and I am marrying you for the exact same reason, you are marrying me!" it really did not sound as bad as it seems, they both knew each other pretty well, and knew each other predicaments too.

"But, are you sure? I mean what if it won't work?" once again our good old Usui bringing everything to the table at once.

"I know, but tell me really. Who else do you see this working with?"

"With anyone else its not the same!"

"Exactly my point! Somehow we're both on the same page! And we've known each other since when? Since we were four? So with whom else Usui?"

Misaki's question did not have an answer, but they decided to leave it there. Whatever happens will happen.

Neither of them were people who would go back on their words, especially with the comforts provided by the security of their childhood friendship, it was obvious they felt better off together. Point given, it was better than sharing a life with a stranger. What with never having a love life before, and not knowing the art of trusting someone!

Sure it was complicated! A hell lot than they both made it look like. But they did trust each other and knew each other inside-out, well Usui a little more than Misaki.

Their thought train interrupted by their waitress," What would you like to order tonight?"

Takumi ordered for both of them, after so many years of regularly dining together, he knew Misaki's favorite as did Misaki Takumi's.

They both ate their food with light conversations flowing from one subject to another. After they were waiting for their desserts, when Takumi poked another conversation, after all it was finally time to go back to 'their' place, where he said something and watched her react completely different than what he expected.

"So…. Misaki," he gave a pause to see how did she digest the first name basis, who obviously was beyond startled, almost paralyzed with her eyes wide, not from hearing her first name from him, but from how smooth and velvety it sounded from him. And now she loved her name more than ever. She blushed, a rare treat Takumi got as a reaction, so it encouraged him further.

"So, how is your job? Enjoying what you're doing?"

She came back from her trance," Yeah! The workload has increased ten folds; I was recently promoted to the h.o.d. of biology department."

Yes, our Misaki is the biology professor at the state university.

"Well congrats! You never told me!"

"Never got the chance to. So how is yours?"

"Same condition as yours. Grandpa deciding on retiring, handing the company over to me in the process. I hate this business thing!"

She chuckled, she had been hearing this for ages it feels, but earlier there was some respite in the fact that his brother would take over the company before him, but now. She stopped her thoughts to wander further.

He chuckled back in response. And then the old ease flew right back in the time went by, neither noticed how long they sat there, as random topics swelled into long and engaging discussions, not even noticing the now almost empty restaurant.

"It's late!" Takumi finally noticed the look on the manager's face.

"Oh gosh! I never noticed, it was this late. We should head back home, if Suzuna and mom are asleep, I'll be stranded out, I don't have my keys!"

"Just like always." He chuckled," and just like always you can come and spend the night at my place. We wouldn't want to disturb suzuna and your mom." He smirked and Misaki blushed.

Her phone rang before she could reply.

"It's mom."

"**Hello mom? You still awake?"**

"**Yes, I was working a little on the new project, and I saw you left your keys again. And I am just confirming should I be sleeping or you are coming back?"**

Misaki blushed a shade deeper.

"**No. No. I am coming back, in a while I'll be there. Bye!"**

"**Okay. Bye!"**

Takumi's face fell a bit. But he covered it well. Kicking the thought aside he got up and helped Misaki out of her chair.

"Are you gonna walk back or did you bring a car?" he asked.

"I live three blocks away, when have I ever brought my car here? I'll walk."

"Then I'll walk you back."

"No. I for one see you haven't bought your car and you should take a cab back home now."

"If I can get a cab here, I can get one near your home. So, I do know what a stubborn girl you are but I won't let you walk alone at almost two in the morning!"

Misaki sighed, knowing what he said will be done and they both started walking for her home. A cold gust of wind blew in the late night of almost ending summer, which made Misaki shiver in her off-shoulder dress. Takumi's jacket followed the movement, with the heat reaching Misaki's arms and shoulder.

"Thanks!" His reply was a smile.

'_She is cute! WAIT! What is wrong with me? Cute? Misaki?_

Soon, they reached her house, the walk was pretty silent and so was awkward when they both looked at each other not knowing what to say for goodbye.

"Mom's still awake." Misaki stated the obvious, the living room's lights were on.

"Yeah! So I guess I'll see you soon."

"Soon, goodnight Takumi!" it took all her strength to say that. She had been purposely avoided saying his name all night but now, she gave him the satisfaction.

He smirked in reply, quiet happy to hear his name so shyly for the first time from her.

"Goodnight Misaki!" that sent shivers down her spine despite the warmth his jacket provided.

"Oh! Your jacket." She realized, peeling it off and coming forward she handed it over to him.

And something in a fraction of seconds happened, without her mind registering it.

She jumped a little, despite the heels she wore, '_man! He is tall'_ and kissed his cheeks, muttered a 'thanks' on the way back and almost made a mad dash to the home, shocked beyond limits on what she just did! Tomato red covered her face.

Takumi just stood there a moment longer, eyes wide and taking in the fact that she had just kissed him. His cheeks, he corrected himself. Not a big deal, but in her case he knew it was huge. He smiled which turned into a smirk.

"You're sly… Misaki." Her name sounded too good to him now.

He walked off, in search of a cab already anticipating the next time he will be able to meet her and especially make her blush.

* * *

So what do you think? Too fast? Too slow? Not nice for a first date? How soon should they fall in love? Or not until the wedding? Please send in your thoughts and suggestions. Would love to hear all your views and angles. The review button is just there.


	4. Extra ( Usui's POV)

**A/N: This is an extra chapter that i thought was necessary for the continuation if this story. And of course i don't own anything other than the plot.**

** I thank everyone who took out time to read and review. ENJOY!**

EXTRA: Afterthoughts (Usui's pov)

The ride back home was full of clashing thought trains, if that's the correct way to put it. It was just his body in this dimension, his mind in the parallel-much-thought-conflicting universe.

It was in the same occupied look that he entered hid home, well mansion really and went straight to his room. Without him noticing, he changed into his nightwear, which was divested of his shirt.

And with a small contented smile he lied down on his large fluffy bed and the thought train never had a jerk to stop its progression.

(POV begins)

'She was looking beautiful!' Wait! Am I really thinking that? Yes! She was looking beautiful, because she is beautiful, no doubt there. It was our first date today.

What the hell? Why this sudden change of interests? I agreed with grandfather's scheme of marrying a girl of high status. Perfect for the family! Perfect for the business! And of course the ticket to the future Walker generation! But Misaki? She is far from the person who could fulfill these quotas. Perfect for family? check. Perfect for business? No. High status? No. Ticket to the future generation, ugh! I don't want to label her as that!

But she was right. I don't see myself doing this with any other person! We have known each other lifelong, and spending the rest of it with some complete stranger is way worse than spending it with her. And it's not like I have to be in love with her. We are friends and will remain friends and figure this out. Somehow.

But I am missing the big picture, aren't I? Marriage, that's heavy. We both could be stuck in this with no way to get out. Knowing grandfather this IS a lifetime contract. He won't let her out if she wants to, somewhere down the road. But its Misaki, I took care of her since we were kids, I will set her free if she would want so, anyhow.

Knowing Misaki she has an aversion to powerful males, what with her father went through. And what with she went through because of him. Then why did she agree to marry me? Oh yes, convenience. Same reason as mine. But it is not so anymore. If it's her, I want her to be content and happy in her marriage.

But the question still remains, grandpa chose her because?

Ugh! I am pretty sure I won't be getting any sleep tonight. I will talk to grandpa tomorrow about his decision. He needs to know I don't see Misaki like the girls he sees fit for my wife. Maybe that's the reason he chose her, because he know I won't treat her like how I might have treated any other woman being my wife.

She is important to me. I have been there when her sister was born. I was there to see her break her arm, after all it was my bicycle she fell off. I was there to hold her through her violent sobs when her father left! Boy! Was she small and cute. Well I was small as well, I am barely an year older then her.

Come on Takumi! Are you really talking to yourself? He smiled thinking this. If Tora saw me like this, I'm sure he would say that I am possessed.

Maybe I'll ask her for another date soon.

He chuckled and tried to shut Misaki's laughter from his mind, he needed some rest and his childhood friend in this new light was not letting him be at ease.

I was right. You're sly Misaki!

* * *

So? How was it? What do you think will happen next? How will their relation progress? Any suggestion is definitely welcomed. Do review!


	5. Chapter 3: Movies

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me other than this plot.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Chapter 3: Movies **

"Hmm" Takumi said picking up his phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"Takumi! Get down; we're all going for a movie!" Sakura boomed from the other end of the line.

"But I…" he was cut mid sentence with another voice, namely Tora's.

"We're all here Takumi. So get your ass down your office building else we are coming up!" he threatened.

He sighed," Coming."

'_WE ALL' this means…. Misaki!_ He suddenly jumped up, yanking his suit's jacket, he made a mad dash through the floor; into the elevators.

On reaching the main lobby of Walker Enterprise, he saw everyone; everyone but Misaki!

He let go of the breath he did not know he was holding and trudged to where everyone stood.

"Come on Takumi! Don't be so sad to see your friends! Don't worry, Misaki would be coming up as well."

Tora's comment left everyone snickering and Takumi wondering,_' surely my thoughts are not so obvious to read. This must be a blind attempt.'_

He composed back to his poker face self and thy all set out for Misaki's home.

They all drove to her place and found out she was still sleeping. It was 11:00 am already and she was still in bed! Definitely not like her!

Suzuna welcomed them all, namely Takumi, Tora, Harumi, Sakura, Kugga, Shizuko, and Kanou.

"I'll go wake Misaki up." Suzuna was retreating towards the staircase when Kugga asked Takumi,

"What exactly did you do last night, eh Takumi? I never assumed our Misaki to be a late riser."

Everyone did not hold back their laughs this time.

"That is exactly the problem Kugga, you assume too much!" the reply did not lack conviction, as expected of Usui.

Takumi knew what they were doing; laughing at his expense had never been easy, so they were making the most of the awarded opportunity. He will let them be for the moment. He remained silent to their not so funny jokes.'

Soon after, the conversation drifted to the 'movie-to-watch'. Of course Takumi could care less, he was unknowingly staring at the staircase, awaiting a bed headed Misaki. At least that was the image in his mind.

His face must have betrayed him again, as his thoughts were interrupted by Tora," What's with the look Takumi? Be a little patient. She'd be down in a while. Maybe you should take up the character of Romeo- waiting for his eternal love!" his voice trying to mimic a tone suitable for Romeo.

" Enough! I'm not acting like Romeo! I'm just thinking, what makes you think I'm thinking of her?"

"Well, we just thought…." Shizuko's explanation was interrupted by Misaki's bare feet pounding down the stairs.

Everyone's eyes turned in her direction.

"Good morning everyone!" she beamed.

"It's more like afternoon Misaki!" Tora quipped.

"Yeah! You can't blame me for sleeping on weekends!"

"Okay. Get ready, we're all going for a movie!" Harumi stepped in between her husband and her one of the dearest friend.

"And yes it's a 'horror'" she completed.

Misaki's fear rose to her throat. She was never scared of anything. Anything practical that to say. Her fear consisted of fear of ghosts! And a horror movie would be last thing she would want to watch!

"Maybe not a horror movie!" Takumi interjected.

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

Misaki knew that Takumi knew about her irrational fear. He was the one who found her shaken and sobbing when the lights went out in the Walker mansion.

"Because, the movie you all are planning on watching is not that good. I have already seen it. And I don't think there is any other horror movie worth watching at the moment."

"But I heard the reviews were good on that one." Kugga said.

"Trust me; it's not at all good. Not worth wasting time upon if not get a good thrill out of it."

"True. Anyhow when do you even get the time to watch these movies? Maybe we should look for a new movie to interest us…" and with that Takumi tuned Kugga out and looked at Misaki.

Misaki was smiling softly at him, knowing full well he hadn't watched the movie, and said what he did to make her comfortable. She mouthed 'thanks' and he shook his head slightly to signal that 'it was nothing'.

Few minutes of discussion, they decided on a sci-fi.

"Misaki why are you still standing here? Go get ready!" Sakura ordered.

"Yeah. By the way Takumi, why are you dressed in formals for a movie?" Misaki's curiosity got the best of her.

Kanou rolled his eyes and explained," because our dear Takumi here, was even working on a Sunday! Man! You are a workaholic!"

"And if you continue so, I bet Misaki won't be very thrilled after the wedding!" Shizuko reasoned.

Takumi knew he needed to say something before things got out of hands and he becomes the butt of everyone's jokes again. A smirk danced in his lips and he looked at Misaki and said,

"Lot of things would change once we get married!" his tone was suggestive, "so would my working hours!" and with that the whole lot looked at him, stared to be precise. He had succeeded, finally had them shut up.

He knew they won't be bothering him anytime soon. This gave him satisfaction but the reason of that ultra smug look and smirk on his face was the blush that was creeping to a darker shade on Misaki's face.

Shizuko was quiet the whole time and observing, she obviously won't tease Takumi in any way, they were still not on that level, but she could easily tease her best friend.

"Did no one notice? Misaki is on first name basis with Usui! Finally!"

"Oh yes, you are right. Finally, senses knocked in!" Harumi definitely matched Sakura's enthusiasm.

"First date and first name basis already! Amazing!" Sakura said.

"Yeah I wonder if first date gets them on the first name basis, where they will be after second date? Maybe first base!" Tora was having the time of his life and everyone was snickering.

Takumi tried to look stern but was internally smiling as well. And to his pleasure Misaki blushed even more. He already loved that blush. God knows! What else would he be in love with?

"I'll go dress up." Misaki turned to leave.

"Oh before you leave Misaki!" she stopped right in her tracks on Usui's words and looked at him, blushing mad, "Yes?"

"Where is Mrs. Ayuzawa? I need to talk to her."

"Alright, she is in the kitchen. I'll call her!"

When they all met her mother, they exchanged greetings.

"I just wanted to inform you that grandpa would come, probably by tomorrow evening, for inviting you all to the party he's throwing on his retirement!"

"Oh yes, he told me about him retiring. Will you be accompanying him as well?"

"Probably!" he looked at Misaki and continued," maybe I would come, recently I have developed a liking to this house."

"More (cough) like (cough) it's (cough) occupants (cough) (cough)." Tora's suggestion made everyone laugh and takumi smiled.

Misaki ran upstairs to change banged her door close and yelled, "Perverted Alien!" for everyone to hear.

* * *

At the movie theatre they all were divided into groups, the girls in the washrooms and the boys out getting the tickets. Washrooms were still the best place for these girls to gossip, had been since their high-school year.

Misaki's blush would barely be subdued, when a whole new round of comments would make her blush harder than before.

"So was your first date romantic, Misaki? Details! We need details!"

Even Sakura was making her blush now. Absurd!

"It was nice! Nothing I imagined it to be! Quiet….. quiet… well I can't really put it right."

"Did he kiss you?" she blushed harder, remembering what she did!

"No!" technically it was true.

"And how was the car ride? It was almost 45 minutes ride from your house to here. Must have given you the much needed privacy."

"Seriously, you people! You device all these methods god knows how? I could have easily come with any of you or even brought my own car, but, but you all almost, no you did push me into r a passenger seat of his!"

She tried looking angry, but the girls knew better. She was embarrassed.

"You're avoiding the question here. And moreover you will very soon sharing a bed with him, why are you giving riding in the same car so much thought?" Shizuko, the voice of reason.

"Well, he was very nice. When I complimented him on his driving skills, he said he'll come and take me for a drive tomorrow, after work." And she tried putting a poker face; trying her hand at aping Takumi.

many years; are already blushing like teenagers at the mention of each other's name and the way I'm seeing it, in no time you would both be in love! It's a good thing you both are marrying each other. I wonder I never thought of it?" Harumi said.

"And what about-" Sakura's question was interrupted by her phone's beeping ringtone.

"It's Kugga, he says that the movie starts in ten. We should go!"

Misaki sighed in relief.

* * *

In the movie theatre, Takumi was gladly seated between Misaki and Sakura, and there was no one to disturb them (except Sakura who was busy in movie and occasionally Kugga) because they were seated in the corner most seats of the row, maybe the whole lot was conspiring to let Misaki and Takumi have their time.

This all felt foreign to him, yet somehow familiar. He was confused himself, but of one thing he was absolutely certain, Misaki in this new, unusual and a hell lot better light had him almost smitten. Or maybe already smitten.

His thoughts were on her beautiful face when he saw her shiver and saw her curl her arms to her chest. Leaving goose bumps in its wake.

She was cold. Of course, air conditioning was most effective at the corner.

"You cold?"

"Yeah, a bit."

He shrugged out of his jacket and put it over shoulder, just like a night before, she was instantly comforted.

"So, when should I come and pick you up for our drive?"

"4:30 should do it; I think my last lecture ends at 4."

"4:30 it is." He mentally thought to postpone the meeting with the advertisers at 4.

"So, what time is your grandfather coming to our house?"

"Oh, I am not sure. But we might be back by the time."

"Okay."

They had no more to say but wanted to say a lot more. Misaki for the first time ever wanted to see how this Takumi different from her childhood friend Takumi. The person whom she had known forever and who had been there for almost forever felt all different now. A new personality and for some reason unknown she liked it very much. As if this atypical Takumi was exclusively for her. She felt a little atypical.

"Takumi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any idea what this movie is all about?"

"No idea!"

And they smiled at each other. A genuine, real, meaningful smile.

* * *

**A/N: So? How do you think the drive would go? I have a little something planned for their drive, anyhow. Hoping this keeps you all interested. I am only trying to bring them closer through the next few chapters; I believe they need a new understanding before the wedding. And a special thank you to all those who reviewed, I love hearing from you people. And there was a slight delay in updating this chapter because I was in an extremely minor accident. Minor it was but left my left arm in pain making it impossible to type from my good hand. So sorry : ) and any suggestions is welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 4: The long drive, part 1

**DISCLAIMER: don't own any of it except the plot**

**PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW**

**Chapter 4: The long drive; part 1**

Takumi was parked on the front main iron gates of the university in which Misaki taught, exactly at 4:30.

'_Wow! I have never been so nervous to meet Misaki ever!'_

Soon after he had shifted in his seat, at least five times in mere four minutes. Misaki was walking out of those huge iron gates, with a young spectacled boy walking next to her with some books and sheets in his hands, while Misaki was talking to him, a very serious face and fast moving set of lips caught Takumi's imagination.

He shook his head as if to dispel the thought, then looked at her again, climbed out of the driver seat and walked around the other side of the car.

Misaki stopped a few steps short, looked up at him smiled and then said something to the boy in a hushed tone to which he nodded fervently, turned on his heels and left.

Misaki turned to look at him, cheeks turning pink by the moment, a sling bag on her right shoulder, decent heels clicking while she moved forward towards him and the blue tulip skirt and white blouse making her look exceptionally beautiful.

The moment Takumi noticed her dress, and the way she looked, his breath caught up in his throat.

'_Have I been blind all these years?'_

"Hello Takumi."

"Hi Misaki! You look lovely." The deep red that crept on her face made Takumi feel as if he had achieved something. '_Now the look is complete'_.

He moved to open the passenger side's door for her. Once buckled in, Takumi revved the engine and moved out of the complex.

The silence was slowly becoming unsettling. All coherent thoughts had already evaded Takumi's mind the moment he saw her, and knew very well that he needed to do something fast.

"So is it just random driving 'round the city or are we heading someplace?"

"I am taking you someplace I have barely taken anyone, ever!"

"Oh" and soon after when his words started settling in, "is it someplace special?"

"Yeah… you could say so. I mean it's no secret place or no one could think it exceptionally beautiful! Just a place I like and thought you might as well."

He smiled at her and continued, "So, how was work?"

"Nice. I mean, I've had better days. What about you?"

"Yeah, it was okay, these meetings could stretch forever." And he frowned.

'_This is the Takumi I know_!' she thought to herself.

"You don't like meetings?" she tried sounding shocked.

"I love meetings with the development department, there's always brainstorming; or the meetings with the board members, and it's always… enlightening. But the meetings with lawyers; I hate, no I loathe them!"

Misaki chuckled a little and Takumi continued.

"No really, they say the worst words from the entire dictionary. It's hard to comprehend half of them and half to focus on the other half."

Now Misaki laughed, and it was infectious as Takumi joined in too.

"I'm sure you gave them a hard time yourself!"

"Oh! Trust me, I went easy on them. I couldn't wait to get out of there and my patience was on a limited resource as I knew I had to come and see you. It was as if the meeting won't ever end and I won't be on time to meet you."

Takumi froze as the weight of his words settled in the pit of his stomach. Sudden silence almost killed him and if he had a time machine he wouldn't have given a second thought on backing up the last few seconds. But that's all part of wishful thinking.

"I mean… it was boring, and the prospect of meeting you was much on the brighter side."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My last hour's lecture was on DNA structures, trust me, I know exactly what you mean."

Takumi sighed, a sign of relief on his part but Misaki was sweating, and she had no idea what suddenly had changed so much but was still so old between them.

She pushed the thought away and saw outside the window. The city passing by with sun almost setting was pretty.

"We will reach in a few minutes!"

"Hmmm."

This time the silence was not so uncomfortable, welcomed even, their individual thoughts were enough to keep them preoccupied.

A few minutes later Takumi brought the car to a halt, bringing Misaki out of her trance.

"We're here."

He jumped out of the car, jogged around and got to opening Misaki's door.

Misaki smiled, knowing exactly what a gentleman he was.

She got out of the car, looked around with wide eyes, turned back to him with the same expression and looked around some more.

"And you said, no one would think this to be exceptionally beautiful?! Then what exactly is your definition of exceptional beauty Takumi?"

She almost shrieked because the sunset from the cliff they were on was the most beautiful thing she had seen until now.

"You!" he whispered but it was audible, as the cliff was quiet secluded and a little sidetracked from the main road.

She looked at him then down as her cheeks exploded into a warm looking shade of red. Takumi once again spoke without thinking; he mentally slapped himself but smirked instead because he loved that blush on her cheeks.

He patted the place next to him on the bonnet of the car and asked her to follow. They both stood supported and watched the final traces of the sun dipping below the horizon.

"So this place is not special?" she had a little doubt on that aspect.

"In some ways it is, in others it's not. I ran up here the day mom died." He spoke softly.

"You ran up here!" she gasped at the fact, "it's like an hour drive from your place."

Takumi smirked a little,

"Are you okay?" she asked because she couldn't see his eyes that she could always read, they were covered by his longer than usual hair.

"Yeah, I am okay. You are the second person I brought up here."

"Who was the first?"

"Gerard. He liked the place as well, but couldn't come for a second visit. Ever."

She knew exactly what to do when the topic of his family's death was approached, especially by him. Remain silent! And let him get it all out.

"There are days when I still feel guilty over not getting on that plane with dad and Gerard. But I know nothing could have prevented the inevitable."

"For the nth time Takumi, you have to accept it was NOT your fault."

"I know. Well, I did not bring you here to mourn over my dead family. I brought you here to talk." He stood up from the bonnet and came before her, while she was still semi-sitting.

"Yes?"

"Misaki…." The name felt foreign to her in this voice, his breath on her forehead nearly had her fainting, and she felt dizzy and warm down her neck."…. Misaki, I don't know what you feel about all of this! But…."

Misaki slowly registered that they were on a very serious topic and tried to pay attention to the words rather than the source where it came from. She felt more heated when she registered that she was staring at his lips which looked perfect in any way they moved. _I wonder how they will move against my…_

_STOP MISAKI!_

She blinked her eyes a few times and tried to focus on his words again.

"…. I am really trying here, and to be very honest I don't see anything wrong in us being together. Though, now I would confess I should have thought of it myself before our families did, because, you and I…. you and I, we understand each other. And I don't ever see myself caring for anyone, the way I care about you. Now, everything seems in place. As if it should have always been this way, and maybe it would have been this way a long time back, had not my family decided to leave me alone forever. I mean, let's face it; you and I are closer than anyone else we know and I was so scared that if I tried to change what we were, I would lose you as well. And no wonder we always knew what the other had in mind, because now that I think of it, I really shouldn't have been a coward. I should have asked you on a proper date at the high school prom instead of making it a group date for us all. And I guess, it's for the best that I found you with me; because I am pretty sure no one else gets what I specifically want in my chicken stew." He added with a chuckle.

At this Misaki smiled a little, recalling the many times she had purposely altered the dish when cooked by someone else to Takumi's liking.

"But, no matter what I deem correct, or want, I'm not going to force a wedding on you, just because you have to be married; whose specifics I still don't get. Whatever is the incentive behind you marrying me, I….. I don't want you to force yourself into anything."

He sighed over the last words and Misaki, extremely uncharacteristically, giggled.

"You sound as if you are presenting a business proposal!"

"No, not a business proposal, I am telling you what's in my mind. I mean, sure we cannot fall in love anytime soon, if we fall in love; ever. But this is something that has been in my mind for a few days now."

Misaki smiled; stood straight up, being an above average in height she still fell small before him.

"Look…" she raised her hand and cupped his face; it felt the right thing to do to her. "Thank you for being so considerate. I know how you feel about all of this, trust me I know."

"Who else would?" Usui chimed in, stating the fact that they were both sailing in the same boat.

"And no, I am not forcing myself into this marriage. Thanks for clearing out everything, because I'm glad I'm not the only one who is invested in the idea of us working out…. Eventually. And you know just as well as I do that I care about you, and yes I want us to work, I don't want you to feel how you always felt about marriage."

"No I won't. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I do not think about our marriage as what I've been saying about marriages for years. That does make me a bit of a hypocrite but I …. I respect you, and you're right. I want us to work out. I don't wanna marry for the sake of marrying, like I said, this is different. This has you in the equation; the only girl who know what I am rather than my name."

Misaki's face softened, "yeah on that note. What my last name is going to be? Usui or Walker?" she smiled on her own joke.

"I'll leave it up to you. Whatever works better for 'Misaki'."

They both chuckled, "No really, I don't mind you being a Walker or Usui, as long as you are happy."

This brought a blush on Misaki's face, and Takumi involuntarily leaned closer to feel the heat. Misaki's heart pounded so hard that her blouse was fluttering in sync with it. She started focusing on the nail paint of her toe.

"Then I think, now that we understand each other. It's the right time to do this." The low and husky voice was making Misaki lose her balance.

"What?" she was already breathing unevenly.

"This…" he leaned further in and just as Misaki thought that their lips would meet and she was about to close her eyes, he pulled back; took a deep breath, reached for his pocket and simultaneously started bending down on one knee.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" and he popped open the black velvet box.

**A/N: So? I know some might think it was too soon for this. But I think that for them to develop their relation they need to come on terms with the fact that they will eventually be together forever and need to find their future happiness together. And sorry for making it a little dark with Takumi's family. I needed a reason for his reluctance in relationships. **

**Anyways special thanks to all of you lovely and outstanding supporters and reviewers. My arm is now completely fine so I will invest extra hours on the plot to keep you all interested. Don't forget to drop in your views, you know exactly how much writers loves reviews! Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 5: The long drive, part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't think I am that creative to have written something as amazing as Misaki and Takumi, so nothing other than this plot is mine.**

**ALL ITALICS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE MISAKI'S THOUGHTS! CONTINUATION FROM THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: The long drive; part 2

Misaki's breath was caught in her throat, she tried to move but couldn't and suddenly everything felt even more real, as if until now she was just flowing with the wind but now she was smacked back to reality with the unrealness of the situation. And then she registered that he was still waiting for an answer. And after all that talk that they had he was still providing her an option. And also that he meant every word he said, this proposal was a nice reassurance to her that he will follow through his words.

'_He wants us to work; and not his definition of work. Not the fact that marrying for carrying out the family to next generation, but marrying for the….. No! We are not there yet. Love is a little far away. Then what exactly are we marrying for? Am I having second thoughts? No, not exactly. He did clear all his reasons, right. I haven't yet. And we both know how this idea of our wedding started. We both deserve a clean slate! I should tell him my initial reason for acceptance. But I should also tell him that, that reason is not the only one in our relation's equation now. But what is that reason? Why do I want this to work SO MUCH? Am I in love? ALREADY? NO! I care about him that is reason enough! And it's the same as his! He wants the best for me, always had. And I want the best for him as well, of course. And our resolved relation is best for both of us. Wait. He is still waiting for a reply, MISAKI! SAY SOMETHING.'_

"Yes!" she bobbed her head up and down, "yes I would marry you, Usui!"

He beamed and got up, slipped the emerald and diamond ring with platinum band on her finger. Misaki smiled at his choice of the ring.

"That's a pretty ring."

"Defines you completely and is your favorite stone as well."

"Just my favorite? Don't put this alone on me alone. You love it as well."

He chuckled and then leaned forward their foreheads touching. And Misaki was again about to slip into her internal monologue when he whispered, hot breath fanning across her face, she felt heat rise up her neck.

"I want you to be happy Misa, I want us to be happy with each other." She smiled and nodded again.

The return trip brought a very happy atmosphere surrounding our couple and they could surely notice the change in each other's demeanor.

They were smiling more and seeing that easy smile on Takumi's face brought Misaki some relief. She had missed it for years. That smile which dripped with his pure heart went missing after his mother's death. It was replaced by a discontented smirk. She had done everything in her power back then to bring that smile back to normal. But after a while even she knew that achieving that was quiet difficult, and if it was difficult for Misaki; it was impossible for others.

That smile had since childhood made her sure of her assessment of his thoughts, and maybe that been reason why after his mother's death in final year of the school she was not so sure of their relation any more. And her worries was almost confirmed when he refused to make her as his official date to the prom (at which they all had dragged him) and made everyone give in to his idea of a group date instead.

'_If his family had still been here; maybe just maybe this all would have happened a while back. Maybe we would have got together in school like the rest of us. Maybe our lives would not have been so… so conflicting.'_

"What are you thinking?"

"About us and our potential future." She was sure it was a constant thought in the back of her mind when their past was in the forefront.

"That surely is an engaging topic." He chuckled, "well we are almost nearing your house."

"It is almost 7. We were there for a while."

"Hmmm."

When they were parked in front of her house; they saw the other car parked as well, which belonged to Usui's grandfather. They got out of the car and went towards the house and were greeted by two black suited giant bodyguards.

"Your grandfather still keeps bodyguards!?"

Usui shrugged, "He is paranoid."

They reached the living room and were greeted by laughter, of her mother and his grandfather.

"Misaki, we were just talking about you both." Her mom commented.

Misaki smiled and greeted Usui's grandfather, the usual; 'how are you? Your company and the weirdly high number of pets.'

"So Takumi, myself and mrs. Ayuzawa here were discussing about the announcement of your engagement to Ayuzawa here. And we decided that the best place to do so was in the party that I have been organizing for a while now. Well I have not been organizing it technically, that is what my employees are for."

Misaki rolled her eyes, ' _That is one of the chief reasons why I hated these powerful rich men once, their bad habit of bragging always gets under my skin, and now I am going to marry one. Thank goodness he is not like the rest of them and especially not like his grandfather or his late father, god bless his soul. I think he gets his beautiful character from his mother. She was an exceptionally nice lady and…_'

"Lost in thoughts again?" Takumi whispered right beside her ear and she shivered because of the hot warm breath. '_What is that delectable smell that screams Usui from a mile away? Focus Misaki focus!'_

"Not exactly!" she whispered back.

"So?" his grandfather questioned, "are you alright with making it public right now?"

"Completely!" Usui's reply held a certain command that reflected upon him being the amazing businessman that he was.

"Unless Misaki has a problem with it."

"No, I am perfectly fine with this."

"Good. Then you all are invited to the party at the Walker Mansion this Friday for my retirement party the official invite would come soon enough, and there I will be announcing officially about their marriage." He then stood up and started making his way out of the house.

"Oh you should stay for the dinner, Mr. Walker." Mrs. Ayzawa was of course the perfect host.

"No but thank you, we should really be going now." Mr. Walker replied, "coming Takumi?"

"You leave first I will drive my own car back home. And I will join you for dinner soon."

The moment Usui's grandfather left and Misaki and Takumi were alone again, he gave her a stern look.

"What?" she asked sensing his gaze.

"Spill!"

"I will ask again, What?"

"Something is bothering you, and you need to tell me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You are doing that thing where your brow meets together and your mouth has a slight curve downwards. That's usually when you are bothered by something." His explanation left Misaki wide eyed and she took a second to recompose.

'_I don't think I can ever keep a secret from him._'

"Yeah, you are right. You can't keep a secret from me."

"Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"No."

"Then how do you…"

"Doesn't matter, what matters here is for you to tell me what is on your mind."

"I know, and I will but not right now, it's not a short talk and you need to go back home soon. Can't keep your grandfather from his dinner."

"Okayyyy, then I will call you after dinner."

"You wanna do it on the phone?"

"So it's that serious?"

"It's nothing too serious Takumi, just important."

He came closer and Misaki took a step back. He picked up both her hands from her side and held them encased in his.

"We will do it whatever way you want."

She looked at him skeptically. '_Is he just talking about my pending talk_?'

"Okay then, we will meet tomorrow and then I will tell you everything."

"Tell me everything?"

"Yes, you told me everything, why you are marrying me but you still don't know my reason and I believe if we are trying to work on this marriage you deserve to know everything."

"Great. But about tomorrow I have this important meeting with the board members. But if you want I can postpone."

"No! No god no! Don't postpone on the board members, we will talk some other day; after all we are to be married for the rest of our lives now."

"Right, for the rest of our lives."

'_There is that smile again, god I love that smile_.'

He kissed her hands which were still held in his and said a low voiced 'good night' and left. Her hands still tingled where he kissed and were slowly turning cold where he once held.

"Misaki are you coming to eat dinner or not?"

She was startled and blushed when she realized her hands were still mid air as he had left her. She smiled to herself.

'_I think I won't be as miserable in future as I once believed regarding my love life.'_

"Coming." She yelled back.

**A/N: I am happy at how this drive turned out for our couple here. So what all issues should I raise in her talk with Takumi? You already know her reasons for acceptance of this marriage (given in chapter 1: questions), should I add something else as well? Something you need me to clear or explain? Input is always welcomed.**

**And I will update as soon as I get this fog in my story cleared on how to proceed. You can obviously help! I am little doubtful on their rate of falling in love with each other. So reviews would be keenly looked forward to. **


	8. Chapter 6: The talk with tears

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing than the plot

**(IMPORTANT PLZ READ)**

**A/N: I really hope that this chapter dispels some confusion people have, and to explain beforehand Takumi in this story is the legitimate son of Patricia Walker but was named after her step brother Usui. He is well loved by everyone in the family and he loved everyone back but now is a bit bitter with life because his mother, brother and father all died leaving him alone in the world. I am telling this in an A/N because i won't be explaining it in the story. and after this chapter we will get to work to make them fall in love.**

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW

Chapter 6: The talk with tears

That Wednesday she woke up with a twisted knot in her stomach, yesterday Takumi and herself could not meet as predicted by him but he did contact her through phone calls and text messages at all possible hours to make plans to meet the following day; which was today.

She knew soon she'll have to explain everything to him, that each and every reason that she had worked so hard to keep from him since childhood. Because being the alien that he was he knew each and every thing about her and her life, the most insignificant of those as well and the only information that he was not privy of was due to the fact that it was not cleared personally by Misaki herself.

But for being together she needed to tell him everything and that did not only include her reason for marrying but also each and everything that he had asked years back over and over again and she had denied him the answers each and every time.

They were meeting at a coffee shop which was midway both their work places. They had scheduled their meeting for five pm; straight after work. So she dressed extra carefully, which she had been doing for a few days now, but of course she won't admit it. And it did not help her that everywhere she went people asked her about that huge-beautiful-shiny ring that she was sporting.

But things are never easy to admit; especially if they are life altering, just as she was not ready to admit how nervous she was about this meeting. The one thing that she had been doing for years; that is keeping up a strong front; and not making herself vulnerable and showing everyone that nothing affected her. This all was going to change after a few hours when she would almost bare her soul to the only person she worked so hard to keep everything from.

Why you ask? Because since childhood Misaki knew what effect Usui had over her. Where they stood; on what level their intimacy stood. And after her father left her and her family and the way he left them, she did not want any person ever to have that power on her! The only male she loved more than anything on this earth; betrayed her in the worst of ways and after that she was not going to roam around wearing her heart on her sleeves for anyone to crush it and leave her in pain again. So Usui indefinitely felt a bridge forming between them; of course he tried to burn it down but she did not let him. She pushed him away every time he tried to pull her in. And things did not get any better for a long time; and they became worse when Usui's mother died because she was extremely ill. After his mother's death Usui shut everyone out; and especially Misaki. Why you ask again? Because he had the same reason as her. Misaki had that indefinite power over him, always had. And he was not about to let another woman he might potentially love to break his heart and leave him alone just like his mother. And it obviously did not help the already tense situation between them when his father and brother died in the plane crash. His own company's private plane that crashed because of some stupid malfunction.

The last hour at the university was spent with jittery nerves; she still had no idea how to begin the conversation, and had stupidly run a few conversation starters through her brain but laughed at each of them eventually. With her car parked near the coffee shop, she took a few deep breaths and muttered to herself 'you can do this' and jumped out of the car.

He was already waiting there, and was seated at a far off corner in that cozy made her way towards him, he stood up to greet her.

"Hello Takumi."

He nodded with a slight smile, "Misaki, you look beautiful as always."

He gestured for her to sit and he sat as well, her back facing the crowd of the room, they both ordered their coffee and a minute of silence told Usui that he would have to begin if they wanted to say anything at all.

"So you said you wanted to talk."

"Yes that I did." She sounded hesitant and Takumi knew if they were to talk this hesitation had to be thrown out of the window. So he held her hand again and pressed them firmly in his hands. He got the desired reaction, she sighed and looked at him, somewhat defeated.

"So I thought that when you told me everything, it is time that I tell you everything as well."

"You mean giving me the specifics on why did you agree for this marriage."

"Yes that and more."

"More? What else?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes Takumi each and every thing." her voice was suggestive and she gave him a specific look which explained Takumi what she was talking about.

"Oh, you mean to say you will tell me all that stuff I've been asking for years."

"Yes, I think it's about time."

"I am glad Misaki, you decided to tell me." His smile was a confirmation of the statement made and he held her hands tighter.

She took a sip of her coffee and began,

"So you know how Shintani and Suzuna have been seeing each other for years, and he proposed to her at the final year of college?"

"Yes, it has been so long."

"Yes, well even after being engaged they are not getting married until I marry first. That was a stupid condition that Suzuna included in her acceptance of Shintani's proposal. And it's been years and she is still not letting go of that condition, why she even put it in the first place, beats me. Then another reason had been mom." her voice already sounded defeated.

"How so?"

"She is tired Takumi, I can see that and I still can't do a thing about it. We know exactly what all she did for me and Suzuna after dad left, and now she wants her old life back. She hasn't said anything about it, but I know. She wants to go to her hometown and forget everything, every pain that my father and this big city have given her. She has a right at her share of happiness, no matter how small it looks to me, and if her happiness comes with her two daughters being settled and happy I won't keep it from her."

"I understand, I understand perfectly Misaki. But where is your happiness in all of this?"

"You know I thought that if mom and suzuna would be happy it'll be enough for me, and I believed that for some initial period of time, but it's you Takumi. How on earth can I not be happy with you?"

He smiled her favorite smile.

"But does it guarantee your future happiness and contentment?"

"Did you not say the other day that you want us to be happy together? And if both of us are willing to try to make our future together, I don't see why it won't work."

"Yes I did say that and I will do everything in my power to do that."

"So? Now for the other things, will you answer my questions from all those years back?" he continued when she did not reply.

"Yes I said I will, but I still don't understand you could have easily known every detail of the whole debacle simply by asking your grandfather or any one at the company, then why didn't you?"

"I won't lie to you, I was tempted to do that a very many times. But if you did not trust me with your confidences in that matter, I did not want to break your trust on me in other cases as well."

"Oh Takumi, I did trust you, with everything, I still do. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell you what the only man that I had loved so far did to us."

"And as I said, I understood back then and still do, if you are not comfortable with telling me I won't ask again." He brought her hand close to his mouth and exhaled. Misaki shivered and closed her eyes which obviously did not go unnoticed by Takumi. He smirked despite of the serious conversation, loving that he had a similar effect on her, just as she did on him.

"No I am here to tell you everything, and it's important for our future, I mean we are to be married and it should not have secrets as its base."

"True words Ms. Ayuzawa. So tell me from the beginning, I am sure I don't need to repeat my questions."

She inhaled a deep long breath and muttered an 'okay' before beginning.

"So as you already know my dad worked under your father at your company. And that was how we all were introduced, she smiled remembering their first meeting "and I remember it did not us any time at all to become friends." He nodded in confirmation, "I am sure you remember the days; a few weeks before my father left us, I started spending more and more time with you at your house rather than going back to mine." He nodded again smiling at the memories of 'the calm before the storm'.

"It was because of what my father used to do; he would drink a lot, break things around and at times even hit my mom. I only caught that once and I did not want to see that again, and I was too small to do anything about it. So I did the only thing that I could, I ran towards my safety blanket, and spend most of my days with you and Suzuna would spend most of her days at Hinata's with him and his grandparents."

She was slowly chocking at own words and Takumi shifted his chair to be seated next to her instead of across her.

"I thought things were slowly but gradually going back to normal, when dad stopped drinking and started being civil again. He told us he was working extra hours at the office for money for us, and that was his reason for coming late at night. We, I mean my mom, obviously believed him. And one day he left us. Just like that. A letter saying he was leaving us because he had no means of paying the debt that he had incurred; and so he left us."

Her breath was coming in pants and she was close to sobbing. He wanted for her to stop, it was obviously giving her pain and he hated to see her like this. She shook her head and continues with her eyes filled,

"You know that was not the most painful part of it, it was when those debt collectors came in after dad left and threatened mom, with god knows what, seeing her that broken and scared, I wanted to do something for her so bad, and now the tears fell freely, he held her as close as he could to stop her from shaking.

"So that was when my mom went to your father and requested him for a job, to pay all that debt and having the means of basic necessities for her daughters. And your dad was kind enough to employ her, but it of course did not bring the amount that dad got, I wonder if all that money was because of the loans he had taken from so many people, and to pay for all that debt and for our schooling she worked as much as she could. And I…. and I could do nothing through all of that." She was still sobbing and tears were still flowing and Takumi did not let her say another word, rather pulled her in his chest and held her there, letting her get everything out. It was a good thing they were at a secluded corner in that huge shop, and he felt responsible for making everything perfect for her in the world, he rubbed her back over and over again, trying to be the pillar he should have been all those years back.

"Shh… its okay. Everything is fine now. Your mother is a strong woman Misaki and she did all of that to make you and Suzuna equally strong women."

"I am not as strong as her, see I am crying like an idiot in the middle of a coffee shop." She chuckled and pulled away from him drying her eyes in the process.

But Takumi shook his head and did not let her move far, "No, you are one of the strongest women I know and I am so proud of you."

He kissed her forehead and she blushed, but she had always loved this extra caring side of Takumi which usually never came out for anyone else but her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of the specifics of it? I knew nothing else other than the fact that your father left your family and your mom came and worked for us instead."

"I was scared Takumi, I did not know how you would react and I…. I was irrationally scared. I somehow made myself believe that if I told you everything you would leave me as well, just as my dad did."

Takumi was shocked thinking that Misaki had ever had entertained such a thought, he held her shoulders and pulled her around so she was facing him and with soft eyes and that melting velvety voice that made Misaki think her insides were melting he said,

"Listen to me Misaki Ayuzawa; I would never… never ever leave you. Ever, understand? I cannot, i don't have that in me, leaving my life long friend, the only person in the world who remains and knows me inside out. I will never leave." his voice held the conviction it should.

She looked down and nodded, he brought her face up holding her chin between his fingers and the other hand still on her shoulders.

He smirked sensing the need to lighten the atmosphere, he leaned in and got their foreheads touching, her breath hitched and her face became very warm from all the crying and with him being in such close proximity,

"I would have kissed you senseless if we haven't been in a public coffee shop."

"Pervert." She wanted to yell the word but it came out very softly, somehow she felt drained of all her energy, so many years of keeping this a secret now she felt as if a huge weight got lifted off her shoulders.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead again, and to her that looked much more intimate than the idea of kissing in public at the moment, but who was she to judge she had obviously not kissed anyone in public, yet.

'_Wait why am I thinking about kissing at all? This pervert is rubbing off on me.'_

"Do you want to go?"

She nodded her consent, and he pulled out some money and left it on the table, and they made their way out of that quaint, cozy coffee shop with Takumi's arm draped across her shoulder.

* * *

A/N: all the comments and suggestions are eagerly looked forward to, and from the next chapter we will count down days until these two fall in love, or are they already? Stay tuned, and ask freely if you have a question.


	9. Chapter 7: Announcements part 1

**DISCLAIMER: well Takumi is still mine; not the manga but that guy is mine!**

**PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW**

**DEDICATION:** I dedicate this chapter to Mr. old listener, cuz I know boy exactly how tedious it is for you to read each and every word I write here, but you still follow through each and every whim of mine; so you should know how much that means to me. Thank you! Now leave a good review – not those two worded ones! I am serious.

**Chapter 7: Announcements; part 1**

It was a bright sunny morning the next day, and Misaki was barely stirring up from her sleep when a booming voice echoed through her room,

"Wake up Misaki dear, we have a shopping expedition on our list today."

"What the, Sakura it's barely 7 in the morning, what are you doing here so early?"

"Ask what are we doing here?" Harumi added entering her room.

Misaki let out a huge puff of air, " What the heck are you BOTH doing here so early on a Thursday morning?"

"I already told you lovely; we are going on a shopping expedition for the party we have to attend tomorrow at the Walker Mansion, so we need an appropriate dress for the future Mrs. Usui or is it Mrs. Walker?"

Misaki groaned aloud at that, " Are you both insane? It's freaking seven in the morning and what shop will be open at this god forsaken hour of the day?"

"Who said that we have to start with shopping right away? We can get breakfast first." Sakura chimed.

"It's a weekday, if you have forgotten I have a university at which I teach and I just cannot take leave without any prior notice." Misaki tried getting back under covers.

"It's a national holiday today." Sakura replied yanking her covers back.

"Whatever for?"

"Because the elusive Mrs. Sakurai is out for shopping today!"

"Why is she calling herself elusive?" Misaki asked Harumi with a mock shocked face to which a simply shrug came as a reply.

Harumi laughed at that and Misaki scowled at her,

"But I cannot take a leave."

"You have to; we have to find you a perfect dress."

"You really think it will take me a whole day to find me a 'perfect dress'? Look I have atmost three to four lectures today and after that I am free, it's a pretty easy day for me so just give me until noon to join you on this shopping expedition."

"That is a pretty reasonable bargain I believe, is it not?" Harumi asked Sakura, who was looking as if she was having a hard time deciding what to do.

"Where is my voice of reason? Why isn't she with you?" Misaki asked Harumi in context of Shizuko.

"She was needed by her husband for some prior engagements, whose details we are completely clueless of."

"Oh…"

"Okay!" Sakura's voice interrupted their talk, "you have my permission to go to your college for half the day, until then we both will get dresses for ourselves, and this way we can focus more on you when you join us! It's a win-win."

Misaki sighed happily over the turn of events.

"But right now get your ass off the bed and treat us to some breakfast." She completed.

At almost half past noon Misaki reached the place they had decided on meeting which was a nice coffee shop near the shopping district. She entered the establishment and simultaneously spotted the three girls sitting at a far off corner. She reached them feigning enthusiasm over the prospect of shopping for dresses together.

"So you decided to join us Shizuko?" Misaki asked the new addition to their plans.

"As if I had a choice."

"Yeah I know exactly what you are saying."

"So…" Harumi interjected, "We both already got ourselves dresses, and Shizuko here says that she brought it yesterday with her husband- like the traitor she is; now the only dress that we need to find is yours' Misaki."

"Great!"

"Wanna see our dresses?" Sakura was always proud on her shopping skills.

"Not now, atleast let us get out of this coffee shop." Shizuko said; the voice of reason.

"Yeah, but before we go, we found something Misaki – look." She produced a few magazines from her huge handbag and kept them in front of Misaki.

"The infamous Mr. Usui Takumi, the voted no. 1 bachelor of Japan, voted by critics and public, likewise. And this is the section of top 100 wanted men – worldwide edition; " she pointed another magazine

"Where your husband – to – be is rated no. 5!" Harumi completed Sakura's sentence.

Misaki looked at all the issues and stared them wide eyed," why is he so famous – and wanted?"

"Jealous much?" Sakura snickered.

"You caught quiet the hottie – hon." Harumi said.

"Because my dear Misa, he is the no. 1 businessman in Japan, and owner of an overly powerful company and the bonus of good looks and smart physique makes him the dream of every teenager and young naïve women." Shizuko explained.

"And poor girls still don't know he is already taken." Sakura feigned pity.

"I see. But they will know soon, it will be announced at the party today."

"It will?" everyone asked at once.

"Yes, our engagement will be announced with the announcement of him taking over the complete business."

"Your engagement? Isn't this an arranged marriage? Is it still called an engagement?" Sakura was a bit confused.

"Well he did propose me." With that statement she got up, grabbing her purse made a bee line to the exit door. While others still seated - stared at each other.

When they registered she has already left the place, they all grabbed their shopping bags and handbags, and dashed towards the exit.

"He proposed?" Sakura yelled when they caught up with Misaki and everyone on the street looked at them.

"Stop yelling – people are staring. And yes he did propose, when we went for that drive."

" Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me – us?"

She looked away sheepishly, " Well I didn't get the time!"

Suddenly Sakura yanked her left hand and eyed the ring, "Is this the ring? How did I not notice? Oh my, this is sooooo pretttyyyyyy!" she yelled again.

Misaki yanked her hand back and entered a showroom and started looking at the dresses section.

"So how was it?" Harumi was excited; her voice dripping with excitement.

"How was what?"

"Don't act innocent with us. The proposal; how was it?" Sakura was jumping up and down like a kid.

"It was…. It was sweet. He included a lot of cute things. How is this dress? Does it suit my complexion?" she tried changing the topic.

"No not that shade, try the blue one," Harumi handed her the pointed dress and continued, " What cute things did he include? Was he overly romantic? Did he kiss you? Was it under the moonlight?"

"Did he bend down on one knee?"

"How was it? Tell us."

"I am not telling you anything, it was my proposal and you get to know nothing, its personal."

She stormed towards the changing rooms and the girls followed.

"She is right. We really can't force her to tell the private details of her proposal." Shizuko said

"True. But something at least! The most insignificant, please Misa. Please. Please. Please." Sakura was calling from the other side of the curtains in the changing room.

She came out wearing that blue dress, and everyone shook their heads in unison indicating that the dress would not do.

"He did mention something about me knowing him the best." She turned back to try other dress.

"Huh! We already know that, details. We need details, Misaki!"

"No you are not getting any details, I told you its kinda personal." She said from the other end of the closed curtains.

All three let out a frustrated sigh, "Okay!"

Then she stepped out in a dress that the girls all initially said won't look good on her, but one look and the three whistled.

* * *

The party had barely begun when; Takumi and his grandfather were entertaining men near the bar. Even the rich couldn't resist open bars.

Takumi was again and again looking towards the entrance; awaiting the arrival of Misaki. He had a glass of champagne in his hand and looking towards the door when a shoulder tap made him look the other way around.

He saw his three crisp looking friends, Tora, kugga, Kanou.

"Oh good, you three are here, looks like it's just Misaki remaining. Where are your ladies, lovers?"

"Our ladies are around here somewhere, but what about you, how are you buddy?" Tora asked a little awkwardly.

Takumi handed them all three a glass of champagne each and then looked Tora in the eye giving him 'seriously?' look.

"What?" Tora questioned him on his look.

"Did you just 'Buddy' me? What is it, what are you here to talk to me about or should I say what your ladies have set you up to talk to me about?"

"No the ladies have no hand in this. It's our idea." Kugga cleared the names of their wives.

"Okay, shoot."

"So the ladies told us about your proposal."Kanou initiated.

"So it does have the ladies written all over." He interrupted.

"No, they just told us about your proposal – undetailed, mind that." Kugga said.

"And we thought that its about time we voice our opinion over this marriage." Tora said.

Suddenly Takumi straightened up, " Are you not happy about this marriage?"

"No. No. it is perfect looking at your history together." Kanou cleared and continued, "But if this is a sort of contract arranged marriage then we fear how this might affect us all in future, provided you decide to call it quits."

"You know, it might get awkward if it doesn't work out; and this can affect us all in many ways. And do wish you don't only see this as an arranged marriage Takumi, because that woman you are marring is important to us all. And we all including you wouldn't wanna see her hurt." Tora said.

"What we are trying to say is, if you are seeing this marriage as your average idea of wedding than we must tell you that that is not the case and Misaki is family, Takumi, and a bad relation can destroy both your happiness and futures." Kugga completed.

Takumi had a soft smile all through this ambush and his head was turned towards the entrance all the while, and as if on cue on Kugga's last words Misaki made her entrance.

She looked around spotting the girls at the opposite corner and waved at them, and Takumi had his eyes widened on her sight, she was wearing a light mint and white dress that might look extremely ordinary on a hanger but she looked breath taking in it. When she turned towards the girls; her exposed back literally took his breath and he stopped his glass mid air, keeping it from reaching its destination to his lips. He was feeling hot all of a sudden as heat rose from his neck to the tip of his ears.

The boys followed his gaze and cleared their throats, to which Takumi smirked, turned to face them and said,

"I understand your concern and even appreciate it to a level; but I proposed that girl so you might at least give me some credit, its Misaki guys, she means a lot to me, more than what you can understand and trust me, when it's her; I don't take chances; especially not with her future and happiness. I am willing to make it work and worth it. Understand?"

"Completely." They all said in unison.

"Good," he gulped the remaining contents in one swig and slammed the glass down on the counter, "Now excuse me, I have a lady to woo."

He nodded and started to make a bee line towards his lady, when he suddenly stopped turned around to look at the guys again and said, "I really like her. Really." And he continued on his former path.

"He is W-H-I-P-P-E-D. Smitten. Fallen head over heels. What other analogy is there?" Kanou asked.

Tora smiled softly and said, " In Love. He is in love." He shakes his head and grabs another glass of champagne and pats on Kugga's back and says.

"Come lets dissuade our ladies to stay with Misaki all the time so they two can have some alone time in this extra stuffed party."

Kugga and Kanou laugh and set out to bother their lady love.

This evening was bound to be entertaining.

**TBC…**

**A/N: so I promise some extra cheesiness coming right up, I sort of promised it to Innerflame98. And I am always good on my promise. And I want to heartily thank every single reviewer. It literally makes my day to see your review.**

**Next chapter will be updated soon, as soon as I can type the remaining of my idea for this eventful party.**

**This chapter is a gift for our TAKUMI USUI! Happy Birthday Takumi. And I do think if he was real, he would be voted the best looking man on this planet!**

**Until next chapter people. Cyber XOXO.**


	10. Chapter 8:Announcements part 2

**DISCLAIMER: don't own any of it except the plot.**

**A/N: I could not proof read it; so plz don't mind any errors if there, though I do pay attention while typing. But you never know *shrug***

**ENJOY AND REVIEW**

**Chapter 8: Announcements; part 2**

Misaki was looking around the huge room; noticing each and every detail, the huge crystal chandelier, mirror fixed west walls, elaborate paintings on the ceilings, the extravagant number of guests and the insane number of waiters. She was fast on realizing that all of these would be a part of her daily life soon, as soon as she marries Takumi and steps into this house – no, Mansion as a wife of the Japan's no. 1 Bachelor.

'_This is ridiculous. He is not that smart to be voted number one! Where is he anyways?_'

She turned around to look for her fiancé, now not even pretending to be a part of the discussion girls were having on the 'best dressed woman in the room – hall' whichever suits this monstrous room more.

She spotted him walking towards her; and she stilled, he was in a white three piece suit, with a nonchalant expression on his face and the unruly spiky hair giving him a bonus to achieve that look. They held the eye contact until he reached her and lightly touched her exposed back with a nod in lieu of greetings. She shivered; and Takumi felt the heat rise from the tip of the contact his skin made with her. The electricity did not go unnoticed by any of the girls and when they noticed that they were not planning on breaking that eye contact any time soon they cleared their throats.

Takumi smirked realizing this was the second time he had to be reminded of his surroundings in mere five minutes.

"Hello ladies!" he turned towards everyone in the circle still keeping a light hand on Misaki's back. The heat of her back made him think of how heated her body would be if he touched her - _stop, Takumi; stop before things get out of hands_.

He cleared his throat to shake the thoughts away.

"Enjoying the party I hope."

"Not really." Harumi deadpanned.

"It is a tad bit boring, boy. What did your event managers have in mind when they considered the 'entertainment' aspect of this party." Sakura completed, and Misaki glared at them; taking offense as if that was part of her duty now, considering the Walker family.

Takumi chuckled; "No but sweetheart this is a business party; what did you expect, DJ?"

"Yeah, something like that. I want to dance." Suzuna voiced her opinion.

"Well then, I will see what I can do about that dancing thing." He complied at which Misaki got alarmed.

"No, you don't have to arrange for dancing just because Suzu wants to dance; it is a business party after all. Suzuna stop being so insensitive."

"Misaki…." Takumi whispered near her ear and she closed her eyes involuntarily, everyone looked away felling they were intruding the privacy of the couple, " you know I will get my sister – in – law anything she asks for, right? And she made that request to me; so you don't exactly have a right to deny her, right?" he all but breathed the last word and Misaki was flushed from the coarseness of it.

He chuckled very lightly right at her ear and turned around to find, Yukimura; his grandfather's PA to make the required arrangements.

When he was well out of sight Misaki let out the breath she did not know she was holding. She shook her head to come out of the trance that he had unknowingly put her into.

'_That insufferable pervert_!'

A while later when the topic for discussion was various socialites and their extremely ugly taste in fashion; the men all stood next to their partners; including Takumi and Shintani who was last to enter the party hall.

"So Suzuna your request will be followed through just as soon as grandfather makes all the announcements he need to make and address the media that is almost barging up the front entrance of this hall." Takumi announced. His free from the scotch glass hand finding home at Misaki's waist.

Suzuna nodded enthusiastically and Sakura and Harumi started asking their husbands to dance when the music would once begin.

"But right now I need to go and stand next to my grandfather when he makes the announcements about one his retirement; two: my taking over the entire business and three: my engagement with Misaki." He squeezed her waist a little at the last reason and then gave a slight nod to all the men standing there as a signal to follow him towards the main door of the room to provide a moral support when he addresses the media; the same journalists he has the least patience for.

Every man of the immediate group left their ladies behind and walked with Takumi to the front door and the girls started their discussion on the fun they were about to have on the dance floor.

A little after quarter of an hour; when the girls were eagerly awaiting the return of the men with a glass of champagne in each of their hands; the noise from the front of the hall rose exceptionally, of course the constant clicking of the cameras was still there but another set of angry words were easily mixed with those constant shutter sounds.

Not only the girls but the whole party was now quiet to strain over the sounds coming from not but twenty steps away. When a sudden shout of Takumi's name filtered in the party hall, which was undoubtedly in Tora's voice. Misaki started moving towards the front door and her pace increased with every step. She felt agitated and was highly concerned as to what could cause such turn of events in a mere fifteen minutes.

Just as she was about to round the corner to the front door, Kuuga's strong arms held her from walking any further,

"Misaki listen to me; any thing, but do not. Do you hear, DO NOT go out front." His voice urgent made Misaki more uneasy.

"What happened? What is going on outside?" Sakura voiced the question in Misaki's throat, they all had run towards the door as well and soon almost everyone was nearing them.

"Let's hope that whatever happened was a misunderstanding or else that reporter will lose his life today and I don't think anyone will be able to stop Takumi."

"Stop talking in riddles Kuuga," Misaki almost yelled," what happened?"

Just then two huge bodyguards were dragging an arms flailing and swearing Takumi towards the small room adjoining the big hall. Misaki started walking towards that room; she had never seen Takumi this angry before, he was always contained and never really let anyone see the magnitude his anger could take, because that was hazardous.

Kuuga had stopped others to follow her saying 'it was private' though no doubt the debacle that happened outside would make the front page of every newspaper and tabloid.

Misaki stopped in front of the small lounge that the bodyguards, Tora, Kanou, Shintani, Mr. Walker and Maria(Takumi's assistant) had taken him to, the door was cracked open and people a mile away could easily hear Takumi swearing a blue streak and yelling.

"Why did you bring me in; I am going to kill that man." He yelled.

"Takumi calm down, you really can not kill a common man like that over a statement, it's idiotic." Mr. Walker tried reasoning.

"A statement…." He yelled again," Fuck, you call it just a statement, he called her a gold digger, and do you understand what this could do to her reputation."

"Takumi…" Tora tried reasoning this time.

"No. No. You listen to me, forget what this could do to her reputation, which is a big stake mind it, but think how would Misaki feel about it if she gets to know that public could carry such notions about her, she would be hurt and I am not going to let that happen."

"We would not have let anyone nurture such notions if you had acted rationally and not punched that man." Mr. Walker was clearly pissed.

"Acted rationally? When I had ever acted rationally? And I am not letting this get out in public anyhow, Maria go and buy all the footage from the reports that were here and make an official statement that was what we had originally planned to release."

"Yes sir, on it." Misaki heard all this and decided this was the time to make her presence known.

As soon as Maria left the room looking apologetically at Misaki, she pushed the door further open and stepped in, everyone turned to her, Shintani and Kanou let out the sighs of relief, Tora and Mr. Walker had quizzical expressions and Takumi was somewhat stumped?

No one was saying a thing and she was having a hard time to think where to start a conversation from.

"I heard…"She started.  
"Misaki I am so…" Takumi was cut mid sentence when she motioned him to stop,

"Can I talk to him for a minute." Her request was immediately complied and she turned to Kanou just as he was about to leave," Kanou, go and get the room settled, the guests are looking for a good show anyhow. Why don't you go and comply Suzuna's request, I am sure Yukimura had everything arranged."

He nodded once and left the room shutting the door behind.

Misaki looked at Takumi then; her face softened looking at the blood dropping from his nose.

She pulled him and made him sit at the recliner; which could easily fit two people at a time,

"Misaki, I am sorry; I…."

"What are you sorry for, punching that guy?"

"Well not exactly, I am happy I punched him but I am sorry he said what he said about you."

"You don't have to be; you can't exactly stop people from saying what they are thinking, can you?"

"Yes but I very well can beat the living day out of them if they say something, anything about you that I don't like." His voice again held that anger that went missing a few seconds ago.

"First of all, calm down. And secondly tell me where the first aid box is."

Takumi pointed towards a small cabinet towards the farthest right corner of the room. She was surprised to know that the small room did have a first aid box.

"Every room in this house has a first aid box." He answered her unvoiced question.

"What? How did you, forget it. You are a mind reading alien."

She made her way back towards him and saw that he was still very angry.

So she thought that she would use the old trick that always lifted his heavy moods. She shoved him a little so that his back was flushed to the backrest of the recliner and she straddled him. The skirt of her dress hiking up a bit and heels touching the fabric covered calf.

He chuckled, " Feels like déjà vu."

"It sure does; after all you haven't acted like a kid in ages." She joked.

His hands rested on the curve of her hips, he looked up at her," now I am acting like a kid."

"Of course; you act irrationally every time you get angry and never accept the fact. And it doesn't bother me in the least what people say or think about me; what you and our friends think is all that matters, and you have no idea how happy I am that you care so much about me; but caring to the level of blood oozing out of your nose is not acceptable."

He looked down momentarily, watching her work with the first aid box,

"You think my anger's gonna melt down if you straddle me to cut my anger; what was I eight back then? I don't work like that anymore, Misa!"

"Oh really?"

"Really." His voice low and husky with that heart throbbing smirk, she for the first time felt what a scandalous position they were in; this was fine when they were eight; not when they were about to get married.

She flushed furiously and started lifting herself off of him but his hands on her hips forced her back down,

"Will you not treat my wounds?" he made a mock hurt voice.

"I can do that from someplace else; after all I can't cut that anger anymore, right? You don't work like that anymore." She smirked herself and he laughed.

"Okay, you win I won't get angry, but I don't promise to not get angry again if it is in your defense, or any of the girl's for that matter."

"Given. By the way why is your nose bleeding, I thought you were the one who punched the guy."

"He flinged his camera in self defense and it hit my nose; but I did punch him for it again and I think his nose would be bleeding more than mine anyways." Misaki snorted and dabbed the upper lips with an antiseptic dipped cotton ball.

"You have a scratch on your forehead as well." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Dunno how I got that." He shrugged lightly.

After she was done with the scratches and blood, she looked straight at him in the eye,

"Thank you for doing what you did, but be careful; I do not want you punning around punching and kicking people just because they said something about your best friend." The last two words were a slip of tongue; after all she had been his 'best friend' for years and their relation was recently redefined. So he naturally caught her on those.

"You are not just my best friend, Misa; you are and have been for quite a while now the most important woman in my life. You are the most precious person for me who breathes and I am never going to let anything happen to you. I will always protect you; no matter what."

The intensity of his words was so much that Misaki soon found it hard to breathe; she was staring straight into his eyes which were turning a black from emerald by the second. They were so close that they were breathing the same air and Takumi was leaning towards her which made her sure that soon all sense of this world would leave her mind.

Takumi did not disappoint this chain of thought, because as soon as Misaki was shifted most comfortably in his lap; he attached his lips to her and all thoughts promptly escaped her brain.

He sweetly tried extracting response from Misaki's frozen lips but he was losing his cool because her taste and that unique flower – citrus smell that defined her was soon taking over his senses. The moment she moved her lips in sync with his he lurched forward; hands bringing all of her as close to him as the position allowed. Misaki helped by tugging on his soft spiky hair and his lower neck.

'_How could something so spiky be this soft_?'

She was even more surprised that her muddled brain formed a coherent thought.

A low moan from the back of her throat made Takumi and Misaki lost to the world; he was no more sweet and soft but bordering towards the maddening intense that makes you fall over the edge, she was literally falling over the edge of the recliner, if it wasn't for Takumi holding her from the back she would have long been on the floor, and who was he to compliant, he was kissing her brains out and palming her most exposed expanse of skin, he was in his on – earth heaven.

A knock on the door startled them both and brought back to the crushing reality that they were a few steps away from a large gathering who were celebrating their impending marriage.

"Fuck. Who is it?" Takumi was visibly unhappy with the interruption and was placing Misaki back on her feet and standing up as well.

"Sir, Mr. Walker and others are asking for you at the makeshift dance floor, he says you need to be their fully composed and act as if the last forty five minutes never happened." Maria's voice, (his assistant) was a bit muffled.

'_It had only been forty five minutes_?'

"We will soon be out there." Takumi said while hand combing his hair.

He turned to look at Misaki who was correcting her slightly turned dress, and gave her a smirk that said you – are – amazing! She colored a deep shade of red at tried looking some other way.

He held her face; turned it towards him with the help of his fingers placed at her chin;

"How can I forget the time when I supposedly had one of the most intense kisses of my life." He smarmed.

She turned a shade deeper and tried looking down; then a sudden feeling of jealousy made its way to her stomach and it did not settle well with her. She looked at him again; brows almost knit together.

"One of the most intense? How many have you kissed like that before?" her voice clearly showed her unease.

"Who said about kissing anyone else?" he chuckled and made his way towards the door; she was thoroughly confused, and just as he turned the knob of the door and was about to leave he turned around and looked at straight in the eye,

"That was future reference girl; you really don't think that I will go easy on you, so you? This was our first intense kiss; who knows how many are to come?" he shrugged as if it was the most discussed topic in the world and left her standing there jaw slackened and beet red.

A few steps away he heard the words and chuckled to himself.

"PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

* * *

**A/N: So, I finally brought them to the next level; please leave a review with how you think this was. Personal thanks to everyone who have reviewed, followed and favorite up until now.**

**Innerflame98; hope you are satisfied! Ankhe band kar ke dreamily sigh kar sakti ho ab, jitna man kare utna.**

**longest chapter by far!**

**stay safe and happy *cyber xoxo***


	11. Chapter 9: Text me back

DISCLAIMER: I will put a disclaimer on KWMS but not on Takumi.

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW.

Chapter 9: Text me back.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:00 am**

Awake?

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:01 am**

Am now.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:02 am**

Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:02 am**

Doesn't matter; why are you still up?

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:03 am**

Couldn't sleep; a lot on my mind.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:05 am**

What happened? Are you okay? Don't tell me it's about work.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:05 am**

Yes I am fine, nothing is wrong with me. It's just suddenly I am the boss and it's a little overwhelming, filling grandpa's shoes is not easy and I don't know how am I am doing? God, you can read my mind.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:06 am**

You already know that you are an amazing business man, so does everyone else. And they believe in you; so does your grandpa, you know that is why you get to fill his shoes. Its an honor and you should be proud of yourself!

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:07 am**

Are you?

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:07 am**

Am I what?

**Takumi to Misaki; 3: 07 am**

Proud of me? Believe in me?

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:08 am**

Yes.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:09 am**

And now you should get some rest; and put away those papers. Turn off the lights and lie down on your bed. You need to go to work tomorrow!

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:10 am**

How do you know all that?!

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:11 am**

First comply with my words, and then I will tell you how.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:12 am**

All done. On bed and under the covers! Now tell me how you know all that.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:13 am**

I have known you for the last twenty years or more, why do you doubt I wouldn't know what you are doing or thinking or planning on doing or any other thing of the sort.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:14 am**

So you are saying you can read my mind.

**Misaki and Takumi; 3:15 am**

Can't you read mine?

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:16 am**

It's because I have practice reading you, you are an open book for me.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:17 am**

And are you saying you don't know what I am doing or thinking when I am not in front of you?

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:18 am**

I really don't know. Maybe at times, you know you are predictable to me in certain ways then there are times when you are completely unpredictable to me.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:19 am**

I see. So what do you think I am doing at the moment?

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:20 am**

Gnawing on your lips. I bet….

Misaki to Takumi; 3:21 am

How did you do that?! I didn't even notice it myself… god! That's creepy!

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:22 am**

Haha. As if what you did with me was any different. So you have classes tomorrow?

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:23 am**

When do I not? And there are the lectures to cover for a colleague on leave.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:24 am**

Plz don't overwork yourself. Promise me you won't overwork?

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:25 am**

I will if you promise the same.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:25 am**

I do.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:25 am**

So do I.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:26 am**

Thanks, I think you should sleep now, you have work as well, I am so not getting any sleep tonight.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:27 am**

As if I will fall asleep now. Why don't you try a little warm milk, maybe it will work? I have also heard counting sheep helps.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:28 am**

Very funny Misa, why don't you try those, you need to sleep and I feel bad about waking you so late in the night.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:29 am **

Actually I might as well; I think warm milk is a good option.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:30 am**

Good, and go to sleep after that.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:30 am**

Why are you so adamant on me going back to sleep?

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:31 am**

Becoz I want you fully rested, how will you teach if you won't be rested?

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:32 am**

And how will you sit through the meetings if you are suffering from insomnia?

Takumi to Misaki; 3:32 am

I will be fine!

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:32 am**

So will I be! Fine!

**Takumi to Misaki; 3: 33 am**

Okay. Okay. Stop being angry, first. Second, unknot your brows, and third I will try to sleep, so do you!

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:33 am**

You are doing it again!

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:34 am**

What?!

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:34 am**

That creepy thing of knowing what I am doing when I don't even notice I am doing it!

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:35 am**

Oh! I see.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:35 am**

I am done drinking the milk; will you try and sleep now?

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:36 am**

Huff! I concede girl! I will sleep now, or atleast try my best.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:37 am**

Good. Now be a good boy and bid me goodnight.

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:37 am**

Good night! Sweet dreams, do dream about me! Anything about me, you have free reign.

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:38 am**

Pervert! Why can't you manage a normal goodnight? And I don't dream about you!

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:39 am**

Really? I dream only about you.

**[ no reply]**

**Takumi to Misaki; 3:41 am**

Okay, fine… a normal goodnight to you, love. Sleep tight!

**Misaki to Takumi; 3:41 am**

Goodnight.

**Takumi to Misaki; 12:30 pm**

So when are we meeting today?

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:10 pm**

Sorry, I was in a lecture, just saw your txt. We were meeting today?

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:11 pm**

We are now.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:11 pm**

Why? I mean I don't mind seeing you but suddenly….

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:12 pm **

It's not sudden, I half came to your room's window last night when we were txting but I knew you won't let me get out of that house alive if I came.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:13 pm**

You know me so well!(sarcasm)

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:14 pm**

I know! So when do you get off today?

**Misaki to Takumi; 1: 15 pm**

Around 5.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1: 16 pm**

Good, I'll take you to the beach.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:16 pm**

Why beach?

**Takumi to Misaki; 1: 17 pm**

You don't wanna go?

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:18 pm**

No it's not that. I wud luv to go, but beach is a little far away, it'll take us two hours alone to reach there.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:19 pm**

I don't mind, it means more time to spend with you.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:20 pm**

Ohkay! I will see you around 5:30 then.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:21 pm**

It's a deal.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:22 pm**

Deal! Had your lunch?

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:23 pm**

Ooohhhh! Misa cares about me so much!

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:24 pm**

Shut up alien! It was a general question.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:25 pm**

No I haven't. You?

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:26 pm**

Yes I just did. Why haven't you eaten anything yet?

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:27 pm**

Cuz I am still in a meeting.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:28 pm**

Whaaattttt? Why are texting me then? Focus on your meeting idiot.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:29 pm**

Relax Misa, it's a presentation for a new business proposal.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:30 pm**

And shouldn't you be paying attention on that?!

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:30 pm**

I did, for the first ten minutes of the meeting. I am going to reject it in the end. I am just being polite to let it be finished first.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:31 pm**

Why are you rejecting it? Didn't you tell me last night that you were overwhelmed about this new position? You should be more committed to your duties.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:32 pm**

I am committed Misa. This proposal wouldn't be profitable in the long run, that is why.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:33 pm**

Oh sorry! I didn't mean to judge, just…. I am sorry, I should know better, of course you are committed.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:33 pm **

Don't be sorry and of course I am committed, I am committed to you aren't I?

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:34 pm**

Pervert! Just pay a little attention to that man's words; he must have worked over this.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:35 pm**

It's a woman. The presenter is a woman.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:35 pm**

I see.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1: 36 pm**

Misa… are you jealous?

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:37 pm**

What? What are you talking about? Why would I be jealous of that woman?

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:37 pm**

Of course there shouldn't be any reason. You get to have me, not her in the end. And…. She is not as pretty as you.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:38 pm**

Shut up you pervert! Pay your due attentions to the presenter…. Her presentation I mean, not her.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:38 pm**

Misa you are sly.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:39 pm**

Whatever you mean by that?

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:40 pm**

Nothing.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:41 pm**

I have to go now; I have another lecture in a while, so I need to prepare for the topics.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:42 pm**

Alright. See you soon.

**Misaki to Takumi; 1:42 pm**

See you and do eat something after this meeting. Bye.

**Takumi to Misaki; 1:42 pm**

I will. Bye.

**Takumi to Misaki; 4:57 pm**

Guess where am I?

**Misaki to Takumi; 4:57 pm**

You are the pervert here with alien tendencies, not me.

**Takumi to Misaki; 4:58 pm**

Come on Misa. Guess. I am sure it's not so hard.

**Misaki to Takumi; 4:59 pm**

I really don't think I am any good at guessing either. Why don't you tell me yourself?

**Takumi to Misaki; 4:59 pm**

Why don't I show you instead….?

**Misaki to Takumi; 5:00 pm**

Wtf? Are you….

**Takumi to Misaki; 5:00 pm**

Yep, now why don't you try coming to your window, I am sure I am parked in front of the correct room.

Misaki ran to the window and yes the alien was parked right beneath her office's window on the second floor.

He waved at her when she stood there stumped.

She called him when she started collecting her belongings from the desk and into her handbag.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, Misa. I came to pick you up of course."

"But I brought my car. And I thought we were meeting at my place after half an hour, I am in my work clothes, Takumi I can't wear these to the Beach." Her voice rose with exasperation with each word.

"Calm down. My driver will take your car home, I will drive you home myself and get you changed, and then we will leave for the beach together. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now come down so we can start on all those."

She chuckled, "I will be there in a minute."

She picked up her handbag and made her way down the stairs to meet the best part of her day.

**[Please read this]**

**A/N:** so? I think writing this was fun…. I really don't know what engaged couples talk about over texts but I think this sums it up well. As you can see they have developed quite a relation, and just to clear stuff, things ARE STILL awkward between them, to an extent anyhow, but they are developing into a normal friend/fiancée relation, as pointed out by one of reviewers a while back, and cleared by me as well, they always had feelings for each other, things just didn't paved a smooth road for them to express it and their surprise engagement was a catalyst for their long rooted feelings to surface up for everyone to see. I think things will get to extreme normal for them as a couple and in love only after they get married.

And now for THE MOST IMPORTANT thing, I am travelling to see my cousins tomorrow, so I don't promise a timely update, though I will try my best, and who knows, my cousins might spare me a few hours to myself and my beloved laptop.

Thanks to all those lovely reviews, your single short/long (depends on you) sweet and amazing review makes my day.

Canichan001: How come you know Hindi? You wrote 'tsundere' in your review. Any way thanks for reviewing.

If you have any query regarding this story then ask me in your review or PM me… it's flexible.

And that was by far the longest A/N I have written.

Looking forward to your reviews. *cyber xoxo*


	12. Chapter 10: So sick

**DISCLAIMER**: not mine, except the plot!

**DEDICATION: Tanu Goel**, girl this one is for you! We had a rocky start at this friendship thing but I believe I found a good friend in you!

**A/N:** I am sooooooooooooo sorry! My cousins did not let me get anywhere near my laptop or novels or phone for that matter! But now I am back and I am ready to type some goodness!

Also this is an unedited chap so plz bear with me!

I got this review from _a guest_ which said that it had been 6 days and I had not updated, I am sorry but trust me your msg left _a huge smile on my face_, this chap is a little longer just becoz I wanted to please you! So whoever it was I hope you are now happy!

**PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW**

**Chapter 10: So sick**

"So you both have decided to get married at the 20th September, which is a rather odd time for a wedding. Though it is only a month from today!" Sakura quipped.

"I know, you would think so, you had the perfect spring wedding, but we decided that would be the most appropriate time to get married." She replied

They were out shopping again, and Misaki swore that another shopping trip in the same month would kill her as well as her wallet. But now the girls had a legitimate reason for these spa and shopping trips and she really never could deny them anything they ever wanted even before, no matter how much she loathes what she indulges in.

"And why is that?" Harumi was genuinely curious.

"It's Takumi's reasoning basically; I just went along with it. He says that marrying so close to my birthday will give us double reason to celebrate every year and this year we will be on a long vacation as my birthday present, so he thinks it's appropriate."

"It's a honeymoon Misaki, not a vacation. And Usui sure has a nice reason."

"When did you decide all this?"

"Three days back, we went to the beach, and decided all this while walking along the waves. It was fun."

"And this tells me that your senses are impaired. It's not fun Misaki, it's called romantic, poor guy. He took you to the beach, talked about marriage and honeymoon, and you quote all of that as fun! That's outrageous!" Sakura voiced her opinion.

"I second that." Harumi added.

"Me too." Shizuko's quite voice was clear.

"God! What do you people take me for? I am not that heartless."

"Please don't tell me that when he mentioned your birthday present as an extended honeymoon, you kissed him under the moonlight!" Harumi mocked her.

"No, but I am nice to him, and I did thank him, properly."

The last word caught everyone's attention, and they flocked around her like birds around bread.

"How properly?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you thank him?"

"Gosh I should have known that you three were just leading me. I am not telling you anything, at all!"

"Oh come on don't give me that 'it's private' bullshit. We are the wives of men who are best friends with each other; it's our duty to dig things out for our own advantage in future. Take my advice Misaki, wives should always have the upper hand in the war of husbands vs. wives." Harumi said.

"God, what new business venture of Tora's has made you get into all that business – y talk?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's the one with Kanou." Shizuko said amused.

"You are not taking me seriously, when one day they all are going to discuss the flaws of their wives, we need something to stop it before it even begins, and that is possible if and only if we create a united form to show them that they are never going to surpass us in any way possible, especially the husbands vs. wives battle."

"Okay stop saying that, it starting to sound creepy. And get this shopping spree over with." Misaki requested.

"Really Harumi, that is by far the most disturbing thought I heard from you and what exactly is this husbands vs. wives?" Sakura looked as confused as she sounded.

"No No don't start it with her, I don't think I have the capacity to hear her reasoning at the moment." Shizuko was visibly shaken.

"And just for the record I am pretty sure Takumi will never 'say' anything about me to his friends, he is not going to discuss my 'flaws' with them Harumi, none of our husbands would. I am pretty confident." Misaki said, her voice creating invisible air – quotes at the words say and flaws.

"See Harumi, and this comes from a girl who is not yet married and not even in love – I think." Sakura had a wicked grin on her face.

Misaki had made herself promise that she would not blush over claptrap but what they said and how they said it always left her chagrined. But she decided she will face them head on.

"I know this because I know this. Why do you all expect anything else? I have known that guy my entire life, so yes I know things." She made her way out of the store to curb any further discussions on this topic. Everyone but Harumi followed, she went to a discreet corner to wipe the tears that escaped everyone's notice and only after fixing herself to perfection she joined them.

Misaki did notice the now quiet Harumi and her full concentration on her I – phone, but no one noticed her red rimmed eyes, sexy bangs had many perks for her.

"Harumi, why are you so quiet?"

"Hmmm… Oh nothing. Just texting Tora, he is coming to pick me up soon."

They were in a 7 star restaurant and so damn hungry that finishing up most of the ordered dishes did not take long.

"Is he? Then I will call Kuuga to come pick me up too." Sakura's sentence followed the chime of her phone screen being unlocked.

"Is Kanou with Tora, they might be together. I remember he had a meeting with his company."

"I'll ask."

Ten minutes later it was decided that the girls would be picked up by their respective spouses, except Misaki, because (a) she did not wanna disturb him, he must be in some sort of meeting and (b) she was highly embarrassed over the prospect of his coming there just to give him a ride to her home.

When everyone entered the restaurant, namely Tora, Kanou and Kuuga, they were greeted in unison and to everyone's surprise Tora went straight to Harumi and hugged her, whispering something in her ears to which a nod came as reply. Everyone averted their eyes feeling as if they were interrupting something private.

When they parted and he kissed her forehead, everyone was looking everywhere but not at them.

"So how were your shopping spree girls?" Kuuga asked effectively changing the atmosphere.

"Nice. Brought a lot of stuff."Sakura answered.

"Good, wanna go some place? Let's go to that new art gallery you wanted to go." Tora was saying this to his wife with a face that was probably never before seen by anyone else rather than his wife. Something between soft and love and adoration.

"Yeah, why not? You guys wanna come?" she asked everyone else.

"Yes I want to go there too, and you promised me Shizuko you would come and accompany me, so do that. We all will go." Sakura had revived spirits again.

"I don't think I can, I have a little work to catch up on and moreover I did not bring my car." Misaki explained.

"Oh please, you are coming with us and so is Takumi, call him." Kanou ordered.

"No I ca - -"

"Stop, don't complete that sentence and call him."

She sighed and picked up her phone from her purse. She hit speed dial as everyone looked at her expectedly. Five rings later it went to voice-mail, she did not leave any message.

They asked her to call again, they knew very well that Takumi was not likely to ignore her calls. Right? After four straight voicemails a very funny feeling settled at the bottom of her pit and there was a visible frown on her face. No one uttered another word, in their twenty years of history together; he has never ignored her calls.

"Maybe he is busy…." Sakura's suggestion lacked conviction.

But the thought of his texting her during a business meeting made her doubt the probable truth of this statement. She somehow needed to confirm this for herself, it was still not settling well with her.

"Maybe he is busy. I will ask his assistant about his plans."

She called his assistant, it was the first time she was doing so, and this gave her another set of unnerving feelings, her stomach felt funny, a weird tickle at the bottom on her abdomen.

"Hello, hi Maria this is Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Oh hello Ms. Ayuzawa, how can I help you?"

"Is Takumi there, or in some meeting? I have been calling him but he is not picking my calls."

"Oh! I am sorry ma'am, but sir did not come to the office today. He did not even inform as a matter of fact, that left us quite befuddled. We are even not sure where he is!"

"I see, thank you."

That left her a bit scared, and that funny pull at the bottom of her stomach increased ten folds.

When words left her mouth they were as timid as she felt. "No one knows where he is, not at office and not picking up his phone, and I think I am scared! I feel funny about this. FIND HIM!"

"Calm down, he will be around somewhere, we will find him don't worry!" Kanou was first to say.

"Yeah, let's try his house; he must be there if no one can reach him." Kuuga said.

"You are right, he will be there." Misaki had a sudden bounce and she almost ran towards her car. Everyone followed her and they reached his house within minutes jumping a few lights and luckily none got a ticket.

Misaki left her car unparked and keys in the ignition she ran towards the front door.

When others followed her, Tora and Harumi entering last.

"Is she Okay? Why is she so agitated?" Kuuga finally voiced what was on every boy's mind to his wife. And every girl stared him with such incredulity that left Tora and Kanou happy that they didn't put their foot in their mouth.

"Are you kidding me? How would have you reacted if I went unreachable and astray, huh?" Sakura asked slightly angry.

"Point taken."

Misaki was looking around for someone she was sure would know his whereabouts, these many servants and only a few were useful. She soon spotted Satsuki, the maid who supervised almost everything in the mansion and after Takumi's mother's death she was the closest thing he got for a mother.

"Satsuki. Satsuki, have you seen Takumi? Is he home?" her words were punctuated with pants as she was almost out of breath.

"Oh, I should have called you, I am so sorry Ayuzawa, I completely forgot to mention it to anyone, this reminds me that I did not even inform the office, this means no one knows about his whereabouts - - "

"Satsuki! Stop, and tell me where is he and what happened?"

"Sorry! He is sick."

A silence ensued the room, and everyone except Misaki laughed. She sighed instead.

"Sick? When was the last time he fell sick, it's been so long since he last fell sick." Misaki said

"You are right, the last time he fell sick he was ten."

"Where is he?"

"In his room."

"Did he eat? He doesn't eat when he is aggravated or sick or angry or – whatever, did he eat?"

"No he did not, he has mostly been sleeping all day long, and sneezing for the interval he is awake."

"Oh lord – guys, I think you all should go, I'll stay here and get some food in his system."

"No Misaki we can't really leave you with him and go to a gallery, especially when he is sick." Shizuko reasoned.

"No no you all do not need to feel bad or anything, and I did tell you that I don't want to go, guess this is my escape and moreover I am sure you all clearly remember the five times he had fallen sick before." She chuckled at the memory and everyone had similar amused expressions accompanied with 'yeah' and 'oh yes!'

"Why what happened before? And did he really just fall sick ONLY FIVE TIMES?" Harumi was the latest addition to the group so she clearly had never seen him sick before.

"Yes, this would be sixth. And about before let's say long story super short he becomes a whiny kid and doesn't cooperate." Misaki answered.

"But that was when he was a kid, now he knows how everything works and he would cooperate, I am sure."

"Yeah right." Tora snorted, "that is the exact reason he hadn't eaten anything and I am pretty sure not taken any meds too."

"He has not." Satsuki confirmed.

"See you all go ahead and go to that art gallery, don't hold up on my or his account. Go and get some good wine and gourmet food and I will accompany Mr. Usui on his dinner of porridge and chicken soup."

"I feel bad about you eating porridge, when he is the one who is sick. Can we get you something to eat, something you crave like a hot dog or that ice cream you love. Man I want to eat some right now." Harumi offered.

Misaki laughed, "Thanks but no thanks, he will throw a fit about porridge and chicken soup if I don't eat it with him, I know him , he thinks that if he is sick others need to pretend he is not at all sick. Don't worry I have done all this the last five times, this time won't be any different. I will get him to eat something, slip him some cold meds when he tries to convince me that he never gets sick and leave the moment he falls in a deep slumber. It's a routine I have always followed and it had always worked and tomorrow morning he will call me and thank me for taking care of him. As usual!"

Everyone nodded and left telling her to tell him to 'get well soon'. And Satsuki left to get the chef prepare some chicken soup and porridge.

She tip toed through the halls that led to his room, this mansion can creep the hell out of anyone, when she pushed open the door he was half sitting on the extra large bed and throwing used tissues around the room.

"Takumi." Her voice went to that protective soft mode.

"Misaki?"

She now entered his room and sat at the foot of the bed. "Yeah. Why are you not picking up your phone?"

"Huh? My phone? I don't know where it is." His voice was heavy and felt laden with sickness.

"I was worried, you should have at least informed Maria." She almost scolded him.

"Sorry?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. I was worried so I came here looking for you."

"That is nice of you, and I am really sorry for troubling you." She blushed

"Yeah, and I haven't eaten anything yet, I am sorta hungry. Did you eat?" she knew how to manipulate him, will definitely come handy in future.

"No, not yet."

"Good, then we will eat together, I don't have the energy to go anywhere, can I eat here? With you?"

"Are you kidding me? You don't need to ask this Misaki, of course you can stay here and do whatever you want and soon enough you would be as much a part of this house as me, so no need to ask me or anyone for that matter about anything. You can rule over this palce." This was the sick Takumi speaking.

She chuckled, " I don't want to rule over this place. And it's good that I asked Satsuki to make chicken soup and porridge while I was coming upstairs. You don't mind that right? I wanted to eat porridge so…."

Takumi looked around sheepishly, "Yeah I don't mind at all, I am happy to eat anything with you and for you."

She blushed and Takumi thought that it's only fair that two play at a game.

"Good to know."

As if on cue a maid followed by Satsuki knocked the door and set up their food tray on his bed. Takumi's face while eating the porridge was priceless, but true to his words he ate all of it and even a bowl of chicken soup.

Finishing their meals Misaki cleared the plates away and handed him a glass of water with a white tablet.

"What is that?"

"What do you think it is?"

"I would like to pretend that it is a sedative and you have dirty thoughts and that you want to ravish me in my sleep."

"Keep dreaming idiot. And eat that before I actually hurt you so bad that you would need a sedative."

"Will you ravish me then?" how his voice sounded innocent was beyond Misaki.

"No now eat before I leave."

"You won't stay until I fall asleep?"

Her face softened a bit, "That was the original plan but if you will act this perverted I might leave before that."

"Okay I will behave just don't go yet." And his words were followed by the pill going down his throat.

"Good now pretend that you are sleepy and soon you will sleep." She was about to sit on the huge recliner near the window when he said,

"Sleep with me tonight." His voice matching that of a ten year old.

"Whatttt?"

He pulled back his covers a bit and motioned for her to come on his bed, "Lie with me Misa, that is all I am asking and you say I am a pervert, you have a perverted mind."

"Sorry, I just – I thought – I – I will now shut up and lie down."

This was routine, she always had to comply whatever he asked for when he was sick but before today the requests were not so – personal, it usually consisted of reading to him or stroking his back (that put him to sleep soon) or just speaking (her voice was always a balm for him), so without a protest she went to lie with him with a hammering heart which she was sure he would notice the moment she sits on the bed.

When she lied with him he spooned her, and it was not only her heart that was beating fast enough to pass for a train engine.

"If we are going to be honest with each other in this relation then I must tell you that you are making it hard for me to breath."

"Are you Okay? Why is it hard to breath, is something the matter? How can I help you?"

He laughed so loud that she froze in her half turned position towards him.

"You are going to make it very hard for me to be romantic, won't you?"he was now cupping her face,

"You are so beautiful that it is hard to breath at times." His voice was nothing above a whisper and eyes half lidded due to sleep or otherwise was yet unknown. Her eyes on other hand were round as saucers and face a deep shade of red.

"I – me- I am not….."

"Shhhh. You'll ruin it again." He was almost atop her and they were now millimeters apart. Soon that distance was covered and Misaki sighed at the feel of it, she was somehow relieved at the contact and Takumi moaned. Misaki was so satisfied with the sudden kiss that the moment he pulled away she made a sound of protest and he chuckled.

"I am sorry Misa, but trust me no one wants to continue this more than I do, but if you catch a cold then I will be held responsible, and I sort of really want to experience married life with you before I die." Misaki snorted as a reply.

"If you are going to take care of me like this every time I get sick I might get sick more than usual just to see you like this - all worried and motherly!"

"Are you admitting to being sick?"

"When did I say I was sick? I don't recall – "

"But you just said – "

"If I do admit it, will you always stay with me like this?" this was whispered at her ear while his head rested on her shoulder. She shivered.

"No matter what you say or do Takumi, I am not going anywhere, at least not before I give it an honest try!" she added the last just for the sake of unforeseeable future.

"And you are not allowed to cheat on me!" her voice amused.

"I would never, I swear!" and after a pause he continued.

"I don't like not knowing how things will turn out to be." His face marred by a frown now.

"I know, I feel exactly the same way."

"What if we fall in love with each other?" this was said in a slight uncertain tone which made Misaki doubt the purpose behind the question.

"It is a possibility, and who knows if such a thing is to happen it will only be easier for us."

He snuggled closer to her, his nose now completely buried in her hair. She felt oddly fulfilled about it.

"Will you be happy if you fell in love with me?" it was an odd question and she knew it was because he was almost asleep – the medicines working, she was even doubting he would remember the conversation in the morning.

She took her time to contemplate an answer and whispered it wondering if he was asleep.

"I would never be happier about anything else."

"Hmmm, me too. Me too." His voice was very heavy with sleep and the way he was holding her she knew it was impossible to get out of his iron grip, so she gave up even before trying and fell asleep herself holding his head in place on her shoulder with her own head on top of his. A neck spasm in the morning was inevitable anyhow!

* * *

**A/N**: I know you were expecting a much timely update and I AM REALLY SORRY! But anyhow, I typed and typed and this is the longest by far. I hope you like it, something tells me that my last chapter was unsatisfactory for a few out there! I have an entrance paper tomorrow for which I am not at all prepared! So wish me luck! Just kidding, no luck can help me now. Next update would be much sooner. I promise!

But for that will to write more I need a lot of input on how am I doing, so plz review. I am so looking forward to it.


	13. Chapter 11: Future together?

**DISCLAIMER**: Nothing other the plot is mine.

**DEDICATION: YAMU**, this one is for you sweet heart! Over these years you have been a constant ear to my blabber and I have never appreciated a listener more! So you certainly deserve a special place in my first series!

**PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 11: Future together?

When Misaki opened her eyes she felt around in the dark to notice a very much breathing body beside her, her first reaction was to panic and scream as if her life depended on it, but then the events of last night and a sick Takumi came to her mind and her heart started palpitating at a faster pace than what it already was. She soon felt the heavy arm draped across her waist and that panic which had started flowing down her toes welled back up.

She looked around for some indication of what the time was and soon saw the red blinking lights of the digital clock on his night stand saying 2:30 am. A thought crossed her mind; she remembered how muddled his thoughts were right before he went to sleep, so there was a high possibility that he would forget most of what happened last night, she could certainly wish for it.

'_Why am I embarrassed about yesterday? It's not like anything happened!'_

Just as she asked herself this question the talk of 'falling – in – love – with – each – other' crossed her mind and her face automatically began to heat up. She needed to get out of here before the pervert made her life a living hell for sleeping with him for the night.

'_There is nothing wrong with sleeping with your fiancé, right? And this is literally just sleeping, nothing else!'_

Her face heated up again and she knew she needed to get out of his bed, his room, his house – which soon would be hers as well. UGH! Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure he would wake up from the sound. But she would get out of here before any such thing would happen. But the only obstacle in achieving this is the heavy arm draped across her waist! And man was it heavy? Understatement!

She tried squirming away! The arm pulled her back slightly back towards his chest. She was scared to wake him up. So she tried again to pry herself away and succeeded finally. She huffed soundly.

"Don't go." A sleep laden voice said and her heart stopped and she froze. She sat there perched on the bed a few frozen minutes in anticipation of his next words but other than his evened out breathing nothing came. So she deduced that he went back to sleep.

She smiled a little and climbed out of the bed, searched around for her bag and shoes in the dark and moved out of his house like a thief, though people did see her slipping out but no one said a thing or stopped her. She reached her home at nearly 3:15 am you really don't see much cars on road at such an ungodly hour.

She knew she had work the next day but now sleep was not knocking her doors. The possibility of him remembering everything thing that was said between them the last night was not letting her sleep at all. Though there was an equal percentage of chance that he won't remember everything or hopefully bits of it. She couldn't help but pray that he does not remember! But she knew his alien abilities. And that was what scared her.

'_What scares you exactly Misaki?'_ she asked herself and she was not sure what the answer was.

'_That he will tease you about sleeping next to him? Maybe but that cannot be, you only did_ what _he asked for; like always when he is sick. But no that is not it. Then what?'_

She now had a crease between her brows and she was frantically searching her mind to come up with an answer when it suddenly and very clearly dawned upon her. She was scared of how factual the situation was to what was soon to be her run of the mill future!

Yes! That was it, this – life with Usui, in his house, his room, and his bed is going to be her new average imminent future. The blush seemed to make permanent home at her face and neck!

But this was inevitable and yes she was scared of the many many possibilities of her future, if yesterday night was any indication she was pretty sure that it was going to be filled blunt honesty, love, care and thankfully not running around in circles to get through any embarrassing situation.

She finally fell asleep near 5 when her alarm was set for 7:30 and the mild dark circles under her eyes were the only proof that all that happened was not a fragment of her imagination. Though she admits her imagination is not as wild to come up with whatever and however it happened yesterday.

While she was walking out of a class after giving an hour long of a lecture her phone viberated in her hand and she hesitated a moment to check the caller id so without looking she put the phone to her ear.

"**Hello?"**

"**Misa, hi. Where are you?" Misaki sighed when Sakura's voice came from the other end.**

"**I am at the university. Why?"**

"**No, just like that. I was wondering if Usui was fine and you were with him or at the college."**

"**Oh, no I am at the college. Last I checked he was asleep so I came back and yet to check upon him."**

"**Okay, guess he is fine now and I thought tha – "**

"**Hey Sakura there's another call and I think it's Usui I will call you back later. Okay?"**

"**Yeah sure, take the call must be your routine 'thank you' call. Bye."**

"**Bye."**

"**Hello?"** her voice would barely pass for a whisper but her heart could certainly pass for a drum.

"**Hey Misaki."**

"**Hi Usu – Takumi. How are you?"**

"**Perfectly fine. Thank you, for taking care of me as always."**

"**You're welcome."**

"**So as thanks I was wondering if you would like to come with me on dinner tonight. I am sure** **you are as big a fan of porridge as I am so I would gladly make up for yesterday's dinner."**

"**No not tonight, you just got better. Give it a day or two then I will be willing to eat wherever** **you want and be at easy with you eating anything at all."**

"**Always so concerned. I am fine, you are over reacting, I was not sick in the first place.** **Remember?"** she chuckled.

"**Right. You are never sick."**

"**Yes, but I will gladly listen to you and take you out day after tomorrow, will that work?"**

"**Perfectly."** She had that smile she would always sport while talking to him or even thinking about him but if told about would never believe you.

"**Good."** They were both silent for a moment and Misaki almost got relieved thinking that if he remembered he would have said something by now.

"**By the ways, when did you leave last night? I don't remember."** And her heart stopped again.

"**I – I – as always, right after you fell asleep."**

"**Oh, I don't remember when I fell asleep. Those were some heavy stuff you gave me yesterday. I woke up at 9 today."**

"**I know, I did call Maria to inform her about you, as you failed to do yesterday! She was** **troubled you know, you should be more careful next time."**

"**Yeah I am sorry, I know I should have been more careful. What with you being worried, I** **promise that won't repeat."**

She blushed but was more relieved about him not remembering her sleeping there so added,

"**You better."**

"**I will talk to you later Misa, I have meeting scheduled in 5 minutes."**

"**Wait! What? Are you in the office?"**

"**Where else?"**

"**But you should rest more and stop carrying a tag of workaholic! You will have premature grey hair."**

He chuckled, **"I promise I'll drop that tag soon enough and don't worry I am fine. And yes I took medicines again, before you remind me. I'll call you soon. Bye."**

"**Bye."**

But none disconnected the phone and they kept silent. A minute later she broke the silence.

"**Why won't you hang up?"**

"**Why won't you?"**

"**Ugh! You have a meeting, go. Hang up!"**

"**You can do the same. Hang up!"**

Her smile widened and a silly giddiness took place in her stomach and she felt like a love struck teenager. But she was anything but a love struck teenager! So she schooled her face and straightened her shoulders, cleared her throat and finally said,

"**Fine I am hanging up! Bye!"**

And she disconnected the phone.

Takumi sitting in his cabin smiled at his phone and said,

"You are sly Misa, and I really wish you hadn't left my arms at two in the morning."

Soon his assistant knocked his door to remind him of his meeting.

"I will be there shortly Maria."

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying you look awful to sit through a meeting. Did you even sleep last night?"

"A few hours, yes. As long as I had my sedative in my arms. But for a perfect sleep I think I would have to wait a month more."

"What?" she was clearly confused.

"Nothing, go and inform other board members."

"Sure." She made her way out of the room and he smiled once again at the memory of her sleeping next to him.

"I can't wait for you to be there every day Misa." He mumbled and got up to suffer a few hours of board meeting.

**A/N:** I had a bit of writer's block with this chap, but I think I am satisfied with the outcome. Are you? Your thoughts are always valued. I am going to think harder for next chaps, and try my level best, or you guys can always help! A thank you to Old Listener for helping with this chap a bit!

**I love you all for all your reviews and support!**

**Canichan001:** My cousins said that it was only once or twice a year I saw them so they needed my full attention, ergo no phone, novels or laptop!

**Waiting for you priceless thoughts.**

***Cyber xoxo***


	14. Chapter 12: Who's What?

DISCLAIMER: nothing other than plot.

DEDICATION: **YOU ALL OUT THERE! I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS!** Who would have thought that? Right? I am glad you all love it this much thanx for the constant support….you all are amazing!

**PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**A/N:** remember the italics are thoughts not words spoken!

Chapter 12: Who's what?

The day that Misaki had promised to go out with Takumi was extremely sunny and warm, so they postponed their plan of going out on a lunch together and transformed it into a dinner, because by nightfall the heat should be significantly less and Takumi could take her to that new place he wanted to without the interruption of sun and heat! And he admitted to himself no matter how beautiful the new restaurant looked in daylight; after sunset it would be significantly more romantic!

So as per the plans Takumi was now driving himself and his intended to the new restaurant at the Far East beach property.

"Didn't you say the last time we went that the east end of that beach is a private property."

"I did, and it is."

"And there is a new restaurant there because the owner opened one so soon?"

"Yes, precisely."

"Wow, wasn't that fast for a new restaurant to be opened so shortly and without much notice."

"Yeah, it hasn't gained much on the public eye yet, but it is quite talked about around in the business."

"Why is that?"

"Because it is the latest new venture of a very powerful business house and is different from their usual endeavors."

"Oh, I see."

"I am sure you would love it, with what I have gathered from our time at the beaches all these years, you are going to love it!"

"If you are so sure."

They reached there by five and were walking leisurely towards the restaurant in no want of hurry. Talking on all the unusual topics and stuff!

"And yes I forgot to mention it before, remember that day you called me and I was talking to someone else before picking up your call."

"Yes, I remember, I thought about asking whom you were talking to but then thought better of it. I figured it must be one of the girls."

"You are an alien, yes it was Sakura, she was calling me to ask about you and there was something else she wanted to tell me about but your call had interrupted us – "

"My apologies."

"No, it's okay. I did call her back later and she told me something wonderful. Though it was not her place to tell but she couldn't contain her happiness and needed an outlet!"

"What was so wonderful?"

"Okay, but you need to keep it a secret as well, I am not allowed to tell you, but I am pretty sure Sakura already told Kugga and that gives me an equal right to tell you."

"Yes it does, you have all the right in the world over me." He smirked that heart throbbing smirk which always made Misaki feel it relayed more than what he said.

"Shut up you PERVERT! Any ways tell me had Tora called you and told you anything?"

"No we haven't talked anything other than business the last time he called."

"Which was when?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh I see; even he is not telling anyone." Her eyes danced with such animation that it held Takumi captive.

"What is it, and I thought it involved Sakura and Kuuga, what is Tora doing in the mix?"

"No it involves Tora and Harumi, Sakura is just the middle – man."

"Oh I see, now will you break the suspense?"

"YES, you know what Harumi is pregnant!" she whispered and squealed together which made Takumi strain in to decipher her words at first.

"What – are you saying? Oh wow. That is such good news."

"I know – right? It's amazing you and I will be aunt and uncle soon! But they haven't told it anyone yet. So you can't tell about the fact that you already know. Feign surprise when they do announce it."

"Then how come Sakura knows?"

"She overheard them at that art gallery they went when I was with you the day you were sick."

"I was never sick!"

"Oh yes - you were never sick. How can I forget?"

They both laughed a little and were nearing the restaurant, which was a five star and elegantly constructed. The tables were set out in the open and as well as inside the main building, and each and every table that was visible had the most intricate table centre pieces assembled with candles already lit!

"Wow it's beautiful. Whoever did this is a genius."

"I know, well where do you wanna sit?"

"Outside – duh!"

"I thought so, come we have a table reserved."

"Why do you even ask if you already know?" she was annoyed at his alien antics to which he would always grin smugly as if saying 'I know you'!

They were now seated opposite to each other and discussing the best of the menu to order when a very familiar voice called Misaki out.

"Misaki? Hi – Fancy seeing you here!" both Misaki and Takumi turned to see Harumi followed by a very attentive looking Tora coming towards them.

Now Takumi was good at hiding stuff but Misaki was a bit flustered at facing Harumi unprepared.

"Oh boy – h-hi. How are you?"

"I am amazing! By the ways I know!" Harumi winked and Misaki visibly relaxed.

"I am sorry I was not supposed – "

"It's okay!"

"Congratulations!" they both erupted at the same moment and laughed together!

"It would be so fun together!"

'_She is excited about me becoming an aunt so much! She is right it would be a fun experience together!'_

"I think we are interrupting their date, love!" Tora informed Harumi

"Oh right – I am sorry, I will let you get back to your pre wedded bliss! While I enjoy my post – wedded one!"

" No no it's quite alright!"

"Nice work Usui! Very nice property!" Tora complemented.

"Thanks."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked confused.

"You don't know? This restaurant is Walker's latest endeavor! It's amazing right?"

"What? But you said – wait you lied to me!"

"Technically no I never lied to you, you just never asked whom this property belonged to."

"Yeah but you said - I thought – Ugh!"

The three chuckled, "So this is your company's part?"

"Technically, it's part of the infrastructure branch of WI."

"Alright you guys sort this out; we will go get our own table." Harumi informed.

"No why will you get another table when we already have one, and when have we ever sit on different tables when in same restaurant?"

"Yes, but we don't want to interrupt anything and moreover I called Kanou for that business deal we are in together!" Tora explained.

"And as Shizuko was accompanying Kanou, I invited Sakura and Kuuga." Harumi added.

"And none of you informed me about this reunion because?" Misaki was satisfied with the irritated look on Takumi's face, she knew how much he disliked his plans going astray and Misaki was sure to do exactly that! As revenge over him not telling that he technically owned the restaurant they were at.

" Because we knew of your plans with Takumi beforehand, but if we did know about which restaurant he was taking you we would never had arranged a meeting here." Harumi explained looking apologetically at Takumi.

"Never mind that, now you will join us and so will everyone else, I am sure Takumi won't mind. Will you Takumi?"

He knew exactly what she was doing and she will have to pay up later. "Of course not, I'll have the waiters set up larger table, come on join us."

A half an hour and some ideal chat later the other two couples joined them, and everyone stood up to greet each other! When settled back and time came to order drinks and appetizers a lot of debate started on what to order, as always!

"So Sakura and I have decided that we won't drink any form of alcohol to show our support!"

"That is an exceptional idea! I will join in for Harumi." The three girls except Misaki laughed, and Misaki gave them a weird look.

'_Why are they laughing? I just said I'll support as well. Well they have crooked minds any how!'_

"So what are you girls gonna order? Soda – lime or some soft drink?" Kuuga questioned.

"Hey Soda – lime is a good option." Misaki said, "yeah I'll take that."

"But I'll take a soft drink, I don't crave limes much." Harumi said,

"So I will take a soft drink as well, if you girls can show support for each other I am pretty sure I can show some for my wife." Tora at completed this draped an arm across his wife's shoulder.

"That's very considerate of you, cute." Misaki said looking directly at the couple in question when Tora turned to Takumi and said,

"So what are you going to do to show your support?" Takumi was visibly startled; he did not know why he was being addressed in this 'girls – stick – together' situation!

'_Maybe they want me support Misaki's decision for Harumi, and of course I support her in whatever it_ _be.'_

"Umm.. yeah I guess I won't drinking as well, so maybe soda – lime for me as well." He was a tad bit uncomfortable over everyone watching him so closely.

'_Why does it matter what I drink anyhow? But….'_

"Oh no, you don't have to not drink just because I won't be doing so. It's completely fine by me."

"No it's okay, I won't drink. I support your decision."

She blushed a little at his very public verdict.

"Oh that is so cute!" Sakura half yelled half squealed.

But when the drinks were ordered, much to Takumi's and Misaki's surprise but everyone else's indifference all ordered soft drinks or soda – lime except Kuuga and Kanou. They ordered alcohol. But of course it was their call and Misaki did give him a chance to order otherwise!

When the business that Kanou and Tora had was thoroughly discussed with inputs of another business tycoon and garnished with a musician's witty remarks. They were discussing the main course with pros and cons of Thai cuisine.

When topic came back on Harumi and her pregnancy Misaki asked her the most relevant question,

"So haw far along are you?"

"That is a very nice question Misa, and it's already been three months!" Harumi was glowing with happiness, no not those cliché pregnancy glows, but literally beaming and glowing with happiness!

"That's good. And we are knowing about this now because….?"

"Because we wanted it to be a secret between us, and enjoy it while just the two of alone could! So…"

"Valid enough." Misaki took a sip of her soda lime.

"So enough about me. Let's talk about you…. How far along are you?" Harumi questioned.

Misaki chocked on her soda lime and after several pats on the back to regain her normal breathing she asked Harumi,

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, don't be shy, we all know, it sort of circulated, just like news about my pregnancy."

"Again Harumi WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Ugh Misa why are you being so difficult? How long have you been pregnant?" Sakura voiced her irritation.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I AM NOT PREGNANT IT'S HARUMI THAT IS PREGNANT!"

"But you said you were pregnant!" Harumi said, clearly confused just like everyone else, on the other hand Takumi was amused! Now he was getting his unintended payback!

"WHEN DID I SAY ANY SUCH STUFF?"

"Actually I found out from Sakura, but you did admit to it when we met a while ago."

"What did I say?"

"When I said I knew and winked at you, you said you were sorry and I thought that was what you meant."

"I thought you were talking about me knowing of your pregnancy, and that you knew that I knew."

"Yes I knew that you knew and I found it all out from Sakura."

They turned to face Sakura who looked flustered and said, "I found out from Shizuko!"

"And then the three girls turned to look at Shizuko who for the first time ever was looking flustered over something,

"What are you saying Harumi you told me about it?" Shizuko was clearly troubled.

"What? When did I say about her – " Harumi was highly confused!

And soon all four girls were speaking together to clear out the confusion and it was nothing but a bedlam of irritated high – pitched voices!

"Ladies – ladies calm down, " Takumi interrupted them "Clearly this was a big confusion and trust me _I_ _would know_ if she were pregnant! Don't you think? So drop this topic and seriously you people ought to clear things before you get on conclusions. You all thought this to be true without asking her once?"

"But when I talked to her about it I thought she was being guilty of not telling me directly… that's why the sorry and when I said we'll have fun together she said she would!" Harumi reasoned.

"I thought you were talking about you being a mother and me being an aunt!" Misaki's voice matched her face – disturbed and embarrassed!

"And why would you even think such a thing? I mean I am not even married yet!"

"Well true you are not married but you do have a fiancé! And people all over the world have kids before marriage! If pregnant your wedding would have been a shot – gun one don't you think?" Sakura was strangely excited while saying this.

"See…. Everyone runs to conclusions, so now take my advice and drop this! We both congratulate you on being pregnant Harumi and I am sure we all look forward to the new addition as much as you do but before this gets anymore awkward for Misaki drop the topic and move on to something else!" Takumi concluded by eyeing Misaki who was not looking anywhere and staring at her empty glass in hand, he had the sudden urge to make comfortable again and wanted to hold her close to not let her be any more embarrassed but doing that would get the opposite effect than desired!

"I am sorry Misaki." Harumi said and this was repeated by the other two girls as well.

She finally looked up, her eyes bright just like her blush always leaves them,

"It's alright; clearly this was a misunderstanding and heavy confusion. I don't blame any of you – so don't worry and you Harumi take care of yourself and give me a niece soon!"

Harumi smiled, "Why a niece?"

"Because girls are smarter and much cuter!" she answered.

"That's debatable!" Tora jumped in the conversation and then escalated from one subject to other!

Takumi was quiet throughout this and was constantly eyeing Misaki, if anyone would lure him in the conversation he wouldn't give much input other than a monosyllabic reply! He knew she was still uncomfortable and he wanted to fix that! He could not ignore his instincts – the same one which he had for years in regard of Misaki's comfort and care and happiness! So when they were so loud right now he was having a very difficult time reeling them in because of everyone present!

When dinner ended and deserts as well, where Harumi ate the whole of hers and three – forth of her husbands the discussion of 'who will pay?' almost began but before it could turn into a fight Takumi stood up. When everyone looked at him questioningly, he said.

"What? They don't charge me anything. It's my restaurant did you forget? Come on lets go; its already getting quite late and I see Harumi half asleep already!"

He then put his hand forward in front of Misaki who looked up startled! She took it anyways and stood up. Everyone stood up as well and they bid their goodbyes, girls apologizing to Misaki once again and congratulating Harumi and Tora another time! They all walked towards their parked cars together and then parted their ways!

The drive towards Misaki's house was eerily quiet! And not once did Misaki utter a single word and constantly kept looking out of her passenger side window, her hair screening her face pretty effectively! He looked towards her but couldn't see her face just saw her hands clasping and unclasping over and over again! And then that instinct to protect her kicked in again. He made a sudden turn and after driving on an unpaved road and brought the car to a halt after a few minutes. When Misaki felt the car stop she actually focused her gaze that was already out of her side's window and saw that they were on that cliff again that Takumi had brought her to talk and propose!

She turned towards the driver side but Takumi was already out of the car and rounding towards her side of the car! He opened her side of door next and she dropped her head again down to look at her almost shaking hands!

He came very close and Misaki couldn't see but she felt him breathing at the top of her head! Though he didn't say a word; he simply unhooked Misaki's seat belt, then took her now shaking hands, clasped them in his and held it tight.

He prodded her to turn towards him, all without saying a word; which she did and even came out of the car but still looking down.

He touched her face over the hair curtain to make her look at him. She didn't.

"Misaki?" his voice felt softer than the velvet and melting and chocolaty and Misaki shook her head to dispel these weird analogies!

"Misaki I know what you are thinking but trust me you are over analyzing things."

"Am I?" She finally looked up to see him and his eyes widened over the unshed tears!

"What? Why are you so upset over this?" he was for the first time ever having difficulty reading her, yes she took him by surprise with her reactions plenty of time but this was downright stupid over crying for!

"Be… because… because I… I don't know! I felt so… so weird. I can't explain this to you! It was… it was" and then the tear made its way down her cheek.

He caught it on his fingertip and brought it in front of them.

"Is it worth this?"

"No, you are getting it wrong, I am not embarrassed or angry or anything over what happened, I am confused that is why I think I am - . I wanna know what I am feeling and I can't and it's bothering me! I feel agitated that's for sure so…."

"So shedding the salt water will help you, you think?"

"No it won't."

"Exactly it won't and for that figuring out part I am there to help you Misa. I'll do all I can just I have one problem. I really can't see you cry."

"I think I have known that for years!" she chuckled a bit and Takumi visibly relaxed a bit. "And if I think about it I have been crying a lot lately and always in front of you! First at that coffee shop and now here!"

"Are you saying I am making you cry?" He tensed up again.

"What? No no that's not what I meant! I just – I was saying! Ugh, it was just a general observation!"

"I think it's good." He smiled at her.

"You think it's good that cry?"

"No, as much as I hate to see you crying I will admit that I feel good over the fact that it's only me that sees you like this. Emotional and always beautiful, even with a red nose."

"Shut up…" she pushed him a little.

"No really Misaki, I must have you knowing I AM a very possessive person. And you are just for me." He hugged her then, burying his face in her neck.

'_I should be embarrassed. Right? Yell 'pervert' and push him. Shouldn't I? Then why do I feel like I need_ to _tell him the same thing?'_

Not over thinking these things she just hugged him back, clawing his shirt. But then suddenly retrieved back. A new light in her eyes saying she had come up with something. These old things he could clearly detect. But those new expressions would take a little getting used to and even more putting a tag over them.

"But what about when we actually do have a baby? You can't stake your claim over me, you would have to share then." She giggled and then went stiff. So did he.

She again tried averting her eyes from his and yelling in her head 'What was that?'

He knew this face.

"Misa is that what you felt at dinner?"

[no reply]

"Hey, you can tell me everything and anything. You know that right? Just tell me."

"I told you I don't know what I was feeling. Maybe this was it? Maybe I am scared about our future?"

"Why?"

"What if we never fall in love and actually have a kid? I don't want him/her to suffer on our account." Then she gasped again and clamped her mouth shut. She just remembered that he would not recall the conversation that they had in his bed the day he was sick and definitely not the part where they talked about falling for each other!

Takumi smiled over her cuteness and pried her hands away from her mouth,

"Don't worry, I remember that conversation." He said reading her mind.

"You do? But I thought you didn't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you said nothing about it."

"I thought you were uncomfortable talking about it so I kept my mouth shut."

"But… why?"

"Because I care about you Misaki and so much that even if do not fall in love someday, which I must tell you is highly unlikely, I will love every child of ours!"

She colored deeply over this!

"We can actually go into details of this and I swear after today I won't mention it again until and unless you prod the topic yourself."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I know how things makes you uncomfortable and I would want you to be at complete ease, especially with me."

"If that is the case then can I tell you something and promise me you won't say it again just as you promised a second ago."

"We can pinky – swear it just like we did in first grade. Wanna try that?"

She laughed, "No I trust you."

"Then tell me."

She looked down and almost whispered, "This is not the first time I am thinking about our potential kid. That thought have crossed my mind before."

"Then I must confess that it had crossed mine as well."

She was visibly surprised.

"It did?"

"Yes, why is it a surprise to you?"

"Because…. I don't know it just is."

"If it can occur to you, then it can occur to me as well. And we did promise each other an honest chance, didn't we?"

"That we certainly did."

"And don't you worry; you would be falling head over heels for me in no time at all, no one can resist these irresistible charm." He gestured towards himself and she laughed.

"Oh please."

'_I for one know I am falling for you Misa, if not head over heels then definitely knees over elbows.'_

He smiled at her and asked her if there was something else she needed to tell him before they would lock away this conversation as 'untouchable' .

"No I don't think there is, but just one more thing, Thank you for shutting the girls up at the restaurant. I don't know what I would have said or done if you wouldn't have burned the topic down."

"You don't have to know what you would have done, I told you I am there and will be always."

No one knew who moved first, they just knew they were now kissing while they were kissing, her hands tangled in his hair and his hands almost everywhere! Pulling her closer, tangling in her hair, touching that irresistible neck which his lips can't at the moment and their mutual moans were slowly making things difficult for him, he needed to stop before he couldn't any more.

"Misaki…" he breathed

"Hmm?"

"If we don't stop I am not going to drop you at your house tonight."

She pulled back suddenly and looked down again, her face already heated – heating more.

"Come on let's get you back before I drop the idea of moving away at all." He chuckled when she pushed him and sat back in the car.

They drove to her house and Misaki now looked everywhere but at Takumi, not quite believing that the last half hour of conversation actually happened, and that kiss? What was that? It should be banned. No one should kiss like that! She is pretty sure if a few more minutes of that kiss would have continued she would have abandoned the idea of returning home herself!

She shook her head trying not to think about that kiss every few seconds.

Next when the car stopped it was at her home's front door.

"Thanks, ummm…. Thanks for tonight. And just don't get sick again; your getting sick ends in a heavy way."

He feigned innocence and said, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

She chuckled understanding that the topic or whole of tonight was already locked away to not be touched by him at least. She however can get back to it and talk about it to him when and if she was comfortable.

"Good night Takumi."

"Good night Misa. Sleep tight." She climbed out of the car but turned around and signaled him to lean over to the passenger seat, he did.

She pecked his lips, a very quick one. Turned around and started leaving and mumbled on her way back,

"Now I will sleep amazingly." Though she said in a relatively low voice our alien heard it.

He yelled back from the car, "Me too…."

She chuckled once again and closed the door behind her and then on her way upstairs to her room her mind and heart kept on telling her the same thing.

'You are in love with him girl!'

She smiled and said out loud, "I definitely am!"

**A/N**: So? LONGEST BY FAR…. It was also to make up the length of the last one! I think I did a lot in this chap…. Their future plus a bit of the baby talk, and plus the realization that both were in love with each other but confession to each other will take a while… any thoughts?

Guess what? We got our board results of final year of school yesterday and now I am going to COLLEGE! I obviously passed and with a pretty decent percentage! My mom and dad are happy and so am I!

Your reviews are priceless! So keep them coming, I guess this story has a few more chaps left to it!

*cyber XOXO*

Keep safe… well I definitely need to do there is a heavy storm outside:D


End file.
